<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Mission by KakumeiNoHi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558959">The One Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi'>KakumeiNoHi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stories of Winter and her Partner [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atlas Academy (RWBY), Atlas Military, Banter, Canon Universe, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Faunus/Human Relationships (RWBY), Fluff, Hugs, RWBY - Freeform, atlas academy headcanons, rwby canon universe, rwby fluff, the one where a mission goes really wrong though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep again. She raised her head off the infirmary bed she was sitting next to and stretched. Her entire body still hurt. But ever since they had come here and she had woken up, Winter had barely left the side of her partner’s bed. </p><p>She sighed. They were at an Atlesian military base closest to where they were found and if Cassie keep going like this she might wake up some time soon. Her body had gone into an extreme state of recovery and every so often she would stir slightly, her aura would flash up shortly or the emerald-colored light would be covering her for a few minutes, which according to the doctor’s were good signs.</p><p>Winter herself had also been out for a day and a half and only recently woken up. She had collapsed the moment they arrived and she had made sure her partner was taken care of and Schnee manor wasn’t being informed about any of this. Thankfully enough she had reached the age were she had a say in these kinds of things. </p><p>She sat back down and looked at her hand which had started to shake the moment she had removed it from her partner’s cheek. She could still feel the aftermath of what they had been through in form of short trembling episodes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stories of Winter and her Partner [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>strap in for a longer one, folks :) not sure how quickly I will be able to update this one however ^^" some chapters in between are already written, others however I've only outlined so far ^^" there will be fluff, there will be danger, but you guys already know from other stories that things will work out well in the end ;)</p><p>(oh, and there might be the occasional seperate short story in between if some inspiration hits me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep again. She raised her head off the infirmary bed she was sitting next to and stretched. Her entire body still hurt.</p><p>But ever since they had come here and she had woken up, Winter had barely left the side of her partner’s bed.</p><p>She stood up and gently placed her hand on her partner’s cheek. It was still incredibly warm, but the temperature was much lower than it had been when they were first brought here.<br/>
‘Here’ being an Atlesian military base closest to where they were found. Winter sighed. If her partner kept going like this she might wake up some time soon and they could return back to the academy.</p><p>Winter looked at her partner’s sleeping face and with her thumb she drew a gentle circle on her cheek. Her chest tighten as she looked at her ears, which would usually twitch every once in a while in her sleep and which were now simply limb against her head.</p><p>She already thanked the gods that Cassie was apparently only in a deep sleep, since her body had gone into an extreme state of recovery.<br/>
Every so often she would stir slightly, her aura would flash up shortly or the emerald-colored light would be covering her for a few minutes, which according to the doctor’s were good signs.</p><p>And while the doctors were however still wondering about why her partner’s aura recovery would suddenly spike up randomly and about how she had survived to begin with, Winter on the other hand had a slight suspicion.<br/>
Or rather she for once had at least a better understanding of her partner’s semblance and ability that would maybe explain some of it – mixed with simply an incredible amount of pure luck and a probable blessing in disguise. Still she couldn’t make anything that would be of help out of her knowledge.</p><p>Winter shivered slightly, she should get a blanket after all to put around her shoulders if she was going to fall asleep like this. The infirmary clothes they were provided felt too thin after all and she couldn’t afford to get cold like this again for some time.</p><p>She considered herself already lucky enough and she didn’t want to have to leave her partner’s side, just because she got careless.</p><p>After all Winter herself had also been out for a day and a half and only recently woken up. She had collapsed the moment they arrived and she had made sure her partner was taken care of and Schnee manor wasn’t going to be informed about any of this. Thankfully enough she had reached the age were she had a say in these kinds of things.</p><p>Winter sat back down and looked at her hand which had started to shake the moment she had removed it from her partner’s cheek.<br/>
She could still feel the aftermath of what they had been through in form of short trembling episodes. Was she shaking because her muscles were still strained? The cold? Shock? Or was it all of the above?</p><p>Winter simply sat there in dismay, her eyes on her beloved partner.</p><p>-------------<br/>
-----------<br/>
----------</p><p>Winter was standing in front of and staring at the student mission board as she was scrolling through the various assignments on the small separate panel in front of it. She sighed.</p><p>Her partner was leaning on her back with her arms loosely around her shoulders and her head resting on top. Winter could feel Cassie’s ears gently moving against her head as she would read along the board and Winter had to resist the urge to constantly nuzzle her cheek against her partner. She was cute like that and if they were in their room Winter would have reached up and pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>Especially during moments like this Winter still couldn’t help but to wonder about how far she had come to be comfortable enough to not only no longer mind Cassie’s touches, but she had actively started to truly appreciate the affection her partner showed her. Even more so ever since their relationship had moved further from being partners in combat only.</p><p>On the surface nothing much had really changed about what others had come to know their interactions in public to be like – other than how Winter was now a little more honest about her fussing over her partner.</p><p>She was no longer trying to justify, mostly to herself, why she would for example put her hands on her partner’s shoulders, brush over her uniform, fix her tie, straighten her clothes and she was even fine sharing a drink or food with her. And instead Winter had come to notice that their fellow students had already gotten very used to the two of them being close without her realizing.<br/>
It had somehow already subtly blended into their backgrounds while Winter had been to self-conscious to notice at first.</p><p>As for Cassie, she wasn’t any less or more as affectionate in public than before and Winter as well wasn’t brushing her off any more or less than before. And while their dynamic hadn’t really changed all that much, there was however still another more intimate level added to it that wasn’t necessarily visible for those who didn’t pay attention to it.</p><p>Both Winter and Cassie were comfortable with how things were between them and neither one would deny their closeness and relationship if they were to be asked sincerely and with genuine interest.</p><p>Most of their fellow students however didn’t really seem to notice much of a difference to how they have known the duo to usually behave around each other after all.<br/>
Or at least they wouldn’t say anything whenever they <em>would</em> notice Cassie leaning a bit closer than usual against Winter or whenever Winter was dusting off her partner’s clothes after sparring matches for maybe a bit longer than necessary.</p><p>Although Winter had on occasion noticed how some of them would suddenly start scribbling into their notebooks in a frenzy whenever she and her partner interacted somehow. She still wasn’t really sure what to think about that however.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Inside of their double room Winter was no longer too shy to initiate a kiss or two...or three, a cuddle, a lean or a hug.</p><p>In fact these days it was often <em>Winter</em> who would climb into <em>her partner’s bed</em> to sit between her legs and lean against her whenever Cassie was reading and she simply wanted to enjoy her warmth.<br/>
It was something Cassie would now sometimes lightly tease her about, but these days she also knew how truly touch-starved Winter had been throughout her entire life and how much it meant for Winter to feel safe enough to simply ask for her affection without feeling guilty about it.</p><p>And the more frequently they would keep up their innocent interactions the more Winter felt like she was able to soothe at least some of her more intense desire enough to know that she won’t someday just desperately jump her partner once they were to finally become even more intimate with each other.</p><p>Which wasn’t to say that they were no longer occasionally falling into each other’s arms, lips frantically pressing together the moment their room door locked behind them. And while their kisses would still get heated, stopping them had become a lot less awkward and abrupt.</p><p>Having been interrupted by a knock on their door the one time they were the closest to actually sleeping with each other and almost dying of heart attacks, had somehow taught them the measure required to slow down and turn their passionate kisses into a lazy make-out, they would still look forward to especially after a hard day of work.<br/>
But all in all even though neither one of them still had worked up the courage to start the conversation again they were now at least both aware and sure about how they both truly wanted each other the same. That hurdle at least had been overcome.</p><p>And for Winter that meant that their bodies were going to at some point naturally lead them to the same situation they had been in before again.<br/>
There was no need to stress about it anymore and next time Winter would be more conscious and sure about what they were about to do and she was also sure that they would be able to communicate properly.<br/>
At least the fact that Cassie had wanted to ask her directly if she wanted to go further – even though she never finished the sentence – suggested that her partner wouldn’t have any qualms about talking and getting to know about what each of them liked to try and do once they had gotten started.</p><p>For now however even if they didn’t immediately almost jump each other to let off some of the steam and tension that would build between them all throughout the day, one of them would always at some point end up at least napping or reading in the other’s arms or lap somehow.</p><p>Cassie would often fall asleep on Winter’s shoulders holding her while Winter was studying and going over her notes in bed, sometimes Winter would be the one to fall asleep in her arms while her partner was running her fingers through her hair or leaning on her.<br/>
Winter also loved simply hooking her arm under her partner’s to just lean against her while they were watching a documentary and massage any strain out of her warm hands.<br/>
She would also often draw circles on her partner’s wolf ears and place kisses on them while Cassie was resting her head on her lap or next to her while reading novels or short stories. She wanted to do her best spoiling her partner with little things she knew to do.</p><p>Some time ago however Cassie had on a night where they had both woken up from nightmares, flinched when Winter brushed against her ears.<br/>
Winter knew that it had nothing to do with her personally after she had been asked to continue, but ever since she couldn’t help but to remember the pain her partner still seemed to carry with her to at least some extend.</p><p>In hindsight it also explained Cassie’s reaction the first time Winter had ever asked her if she could touch her ears to massage them when they looked strained.<br/>
Winter had seen her blush for the first time and now she knew that it was probably because nobody other than her family members must have ever wanted to do something this gentle with her ears or let alone maybe even asked for permission to touch them first.</p><p>Ever since that night however Winter had decided to almost make to a point to at least once a day place a kiss on them and gently touch them somehow.<br/>
Cassie had given her a safe space, the safest place she ever had and Winter wanted to make sure she did the same for her. She didn’t want her partner to ever feel the need to be guarded around her or to feel like she would ever intentionally cause her any harm.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Still, in public Winter wasn’t able to be just as affectionate and she doubted that she would ever be good at showing physical affection the same way her partner did. It had already taken her quite some time to open up as much in private. But for as long as she felt comfortable about it, Winter would try and convey her feelings through a touch. Not just towards Cassie, but also towards anyone else who was dear to her.</p><p>A hand on a shoulder to comfort or encourage, a hug as a goodbye...that much Winter felt like she could do now.</p><p>One thing Winter would also do in public was to offer Cassie her hand to help her up. She would now also consciously grab her hand rather than her wrist to drag her somewhere. Things Winter now realized she had however actually been subconsciously doing for the most part already.</p><p>Maybe it was because holding hands was one of the first things they had done even when they had barely known each other.</p><p>Even if back then it had only served as a means of guidance, Winter never really had any qualms about grabbing her partner’s wrist – the closest thing to her hand – or offering her a hand to help.</p><p>And Winter still occasionally blushed about how Cassie had apparently even noticed her inclination, but never really bothered mentioning it to her before directly. She had apparently just thought that the later part was simply Winter’s manners and the way she had been raised. Which in all fairness wasn’t <em>completely</em> wrong.</p><p>It was whenever she spoke with his ‘pink’ personality, Klein would always swoon about how dashing gallant and attentive people were.<br/>
Especially anytime he had her play some ballad or sappy serenade for violin practice, he would be telling her some even more mushy story about people in love. Winter suspected that some of his rose-colored romance must have rubbed off on her.</p><p>Still Winter wasn’t like that to everyone, not even subconsciously and she wanted her partner to know that she was the only one she was this attentive to. Cassie had only chuckled and kissed her once she had told her.</p><p>“Why thank you, my love, that is more than enough for me.”</p><p>Words that would still make Winter’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>Cassie didn’t want Winter force herself, try too hard or change her entire nature for her and if changes in her were to happen naturally then that would be fine as well.</p><p>Unlike Winter who tended to over-prepare and overthink, Cassie was the type to think things only halfway through at most. On occasions however her simple approach of taking things mostly one step at a time and as they come had actually proven to be the better way of doing things.</p><p>And over time Winter had in general become more and more comfortable with letting her partner take over the reigns every so often and at least during this early stage of their romantic relationship her approach was what they both had become most comfortable with.</p><p>Winter also felt like the fact that their friendship had build up gradually the same way beforehand was one of the reasons they hadn’t really gotten into any ‘couple fights’ yet and were capable of talking to each about their relationship whenever they felt slightly insecure about things.</p><p>In the end their squabblings and nagging weren’t any different than before and they were solved and eye-rolled at just the same.</p><p>What had worked so far for them in friendship and partnership shouldn’t be any different while dating and in love.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Winter nudged her head against Cassie’s.</p><p>“Hey, look. Mr. Mittens ran away again.” she said dryly.</p><p>“Winter, we’re not looking for that stupid cat again. No matter how much that woman pays us. This is the fourth time now and I refuse to believe that he’s not doing this on purpose simply because he’s annoyed by her.”</p><p>Winter chuckled.</p><p>“Well, at least she pays good money and it’s not like he’ll be actually trapped at home in the end.”</p><p>Her partner grumbled. “Only if there <em>really</em> aren’t any other missions available for us.”</p><p>“Then how about I change that for you?”</p><p>At the sound of an amused deep voice Winter and her partner perked up and looked to the side to where it came from.</p><p>“Oh, hey, Ji- eneral Ironwood!” Winter had elbowed her partner mid-sentence.</p><p>“General Ironwood.”</p><p>Winter had also slid out from underneath her partner’s arms to straighten her posture to fold her hands behind her back and look at General James Ironwood who had taken out his scroll.</p><p>And while Cassie had now folded her hands behind her back just the same, if only to copy her partner in amusement, the pose somehow looked a lot more laid back and casual with her.</p><p>“I had some free time and I was just about to update the panel myself and make a few rounds through the academy. I didn’t expect to see my Top 2 already eagerly looking for new assignments.”</p><p>He waved his scroll.</p><p>“I’m also glad to see you two getting along so well.”</p><p>The General chuckled and Winter blushed slightly at his words. He had definitely seen the two of them leaning against each other a few moments ago. And while Winter was slightly squirming inside Ironwood simply kept smiling. He didn’t seem to mind at all.</p><p>While she was still reserved about showing her affection in public, Winter truly was no longer too conscious about her fellow students at Atlas Academy seeing her and her partner close together like they had always been so far after all.</p><p>She hadn’t even been for quite some time before they kissed the first time after all and she wouldn’t start feeling like that again.<br/>
Especially not after noticing how it actually didn’t seem to change other people’s perception of her too much.</p><p>While more and more students seemed to have less qualms about approaching her and striking up casual conversations these days, they still seemed to keep a certain nervous distance and respect. If anything however this meant that their perception of Winter had changed for the better.</p><p>Their perception of her partner in comparison had changed a lot more or rather on a small scale things were even changing because of it.</p><p>Cassie was known to be audacious ever since she goaded everybody at the beginning of initiation.</p><p>And when the footage of that and especially her and Winter’s fight in the mine shaft showed that she actually had the skill to back up her talk and keep up with the revered Schnee heiress, Faunus or not most people had started to have a healthy amount of respect for her.</p><p>Mixed with her bold charm and approachable nature she had quickly become rather liked and been slowly even changing at least some of their generation’s view on Faunus in general. It had also to some extend empowered other Faunus and while the occasional fights were still breaking out, at least in their age group they had become more rare.</p><p>Cassie getting close the Schnee heiress of all people and watching them interact had also led to more Faunus actually separating Winter from the Schnee Dust Company.</p><p>And while a lot of them still would and could not approach her completely neutrally and Winter didn't expect them to, most of them would now at least do so mostly objectively.<br/>
Which was something Winter truly appreciated. At least for now she was the same as them – a young adult trying to graduate and get her license.<br/>
She was putting in the same amount of work as they were – if not even more and now that they could objectively see that she had at least earned their respect on that level.</p><p>And while she was fine in front of her fellow students, in front of General Ironwood, for some reason Winter was getting a little flustered about snuggling a little with her partner.</p><p>“The two of you have been going through quite a lot of assignments these days, it’s almost hard to keep up.“</p><p>And indeed the two of them had been spending a lot of their free time doing any type of mission they could sign up for around Mantle and the City of Atlas. Making sure Winter could earn and save up as much of the money as she could before she had to announce and finalize her enlistment by the end of their second year, which was about to begin sooner rather than later.</p><p>They had looked for lost pets, been on patrols and taken down Grimm around the walls of Mantle, they had helped with supply runs and they had even helped elementary students cross roads in Mantle and provided security for groups of tourists visiting Atlas City to look at the advanced technology and they had provided security for some of that technology.<br/>
With supervision and limitations as to the frequency they had even been allowed to go on bigger missions like helping to clear out overrun dust mine-shafts or towns for example.</p><p>One of Winter’s favorite missions so far however had been the one where they had to hoard to a bunch of children on a field trip. Not necessarily because of the mission itself, but because her partner turned out to be astonishingly popular among the four to six year-olds.</p><p>-------------</p><p>The progressive school had wished for at least one Faunus to be among the team or duo that would be assigned for protection and help.<br/>
And while they had expected the children to be a little curious, they had never expected them to absolutely bombard her bright-eyed big-eared friendly partner with questions throughout the entire trip. Some Winter knew the answers to, others to her surprise she actually didn’t.</p><p>What things did she like to eat? Anything rich in flavor, no spicy food however. What was her favorite food? Mistral type. Her favorite color? Emerald-green, but she also liked grays and blacks. Does she like chocolate and sweets? Sometimes. Is she strong? Yes. This one Winter could attest to especially. How many boxes can she carry? Probably a lot. What was her weapon? A halberd, that could split into bladed tonfas and guns. How big was it? Big. Can she not show them? Not for no reason.<br/>
How does she move her ears? There are a lot of muscles and tendons in them. How come she has ears but no tail too? Because Faunus only had one animal trait, at least as far anybody knows. Does she want a tail? She wouldn’t know how different it would feel if she had had one her entire life, so she couldn’t say. Does she have fangs? Winter learned that apparently her partner could get small fangs whenever she got really really angry.</p><p>Many of the kids had never seen a Faunus up close and meeting one who was close enough in age to be an older sibling seemed to send all shyness they might have had in the beginning out the window.</p><p>There were also the smaller kids who, while they meant no harm, had a hard time understanding that they shouldn’t just reach for her fluffy ears each time she lowered herself to talk to them on eye level. Something Cassie couldn’t help but doing simply because of how she treated everybody equally.<br/>
And while Winter had been receiving flowers the kids had picked up whenever they stopped at a park and been proposed to twice ‘because she was pretty’, Cassie didn’t have it in her to refuse and not eat all of the candy they shared with her ‘because she was cool’.</p><p>That, combined with how she in general didn’t like too many people approaching her basically all at once, had led to Cassie spending their entire ride back home to the academy with her jacket’s hood pulled over her head and ears, cowering against and clinging to Winter, semi-sick because all the sweets she ate.</p><p>And Winter had spend the entire ride trying not to laugh at what she knew was in reality a misery brought on by her partner’s own inability to dampen the kids’ friendly enthusiasm and actually feeling bad for her, knowing how much it must have taken out of her to make it this far.</p><p>Still as a joke to lighten her partner's burden, Winter had offered to run her fingers through her hair and over her ears once they had been back in their room. Something that would usually help her calm down, if she wasn’t already way too sensory overloaded for even Winter to come near her. Cassie had only thrown a pillow at her in response.</p><p>Her partner had taken off and thrown her jacket and ankle boots on the floor and dropped on the lower bunk face down and Winter had picked them up, put them away and decided to take her revenge from many months ago and simply drop down on top her partner, who clearly wanted to be left alone.</p><p>“Go awaaaaay.”</p><p>“I can't move anymore. I'm too tired.” Winter had chuckled.</p><p>A moment of silence had passed.</p><p>“You’re so petty.” Cassie had remembered what had happened.</p><p>Different to the exchange they had so many months ago however Winter didn’t actually have the weight to pin her partner down the same way she had done to Winter.</p><p>And so when her partner lifted herself up to roll her off, Winter had to move away and she sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>She looked at her partner’s back for a few moments and slowly she placed her hand on it.</p><p>As careful as possible Winter started to gently move her hand up and down her partner’s back and drawing soft circles.</p><p>She may have been teasing her a little, but Winter really did want to comfort her in the end. Especially since she was aware of how Cassie had been wanting to push herself when they decided to sign up for this mission.</p><p>Her partner wanted to get better with crowds and she would rather start with curious children than something like a hoard of racist protesters.<br/>
While she would be able to choose her own missions as an independent Huntress, she still didn’t want to be completely limited by her weaknesses.</p><p>“Do you want me to get you something?” Winter’s voice had softened.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, this really isn’t as bad as it could be. But I still don’t think I’ll be eating candy some time soon.”</p><p>Cassie groaned a little.</p><p>“Still, all things considered you managed to hold yourself together surprisingly well.”</p><p>Winter nudged her gently.</p><p>“Yaaaay.” her partner’s cheer was weak and Winter chuckled.</p><p>Subconsciously she moved her hand up to put it on her partner’s head to console her but she removed it the moment she touched her.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. I - ” Winter started but her partner had shaken her head.</p><p>“I don’t mind it when <em>you</em> do it. Keep going, please. It feels nice.”</p><p>Cassie had almost whispered the last part and Winter’s heart had skipped a beat. She could always <em>feel</em> how well her partner responded to her touch, but being <em>told</em> so upfront was something that still never failed to make her happy.</p><p>She gently put her hand back on her partner’s head, she ran her fingers through her hair and started to massage the strain out of her ears.</p><p>Winter leaned down to place a kiss on her head.</p><p>”Your <em>fiancés</em> don’t mind you doing that by the way?”</p><p>“My wha-?”</p><p>Winter was highly confused at first, but then she abruptly stopped mid-sentence to laugh.</p><p>“Oh, you heard that?”</p><p>Winter chuckled remembering the children who gave her flowers.</p><p>Cassie snorted into the pillow she had used her semblance to get back after she had thrown it at Winter.</p><p>“Yeah, I really should be careful from now on. Who knows which five-year-old will charm you away from me otherwise.”</p><p>“Hmm, I think you’ll be safe for some time. But I mean they can still <em>try</em> again once they’re adults.”</p><p>Winter was teasing and Cassie only giggled tiredly in response. She nudged her partner to move a bit more to the inside of the bed, so she could comfortably get in as well and snuggle up for them to rest a little before having dinner.</p><p>-------------</p><p>They had been checking the board for new missions basically everyday, though there weren’t always any mission available for them. Even after Ironwood had cleared them for slightly higher ranking ones, there were still only so many available for all students in total and with each daily update it was first come first serve.</p><p>Winter and Cassie had stepped away from the panel so that the general could step in front of it and insert his scroll. They saw the board update, new missions were added within a few seconds and he removed his scroll again once it was done. Ironwood turned around to look at them.</p><p>“I believe there should be quite a few new assignments available for you now. Keep up the good work.”</p><p>He started to walk away, but he stopped again after a few steps and looked back.</p><p>“And if you ask me, I believe Miss Grey is right. Apparently Mr. Mittens had been running away regularly for the past two years now.”</p><p>He continued to walk away. And while Winter was both stunned and slightly embarrassed at how he had caught their earlier exchange, her partner only had a smug grin on her face.</p><p>“See? I told you.”</p><p>Winter play-hit her partner’s side.</p><p>“Let’s check for something else.” she decided to just pout a little and change the subject.</p><p>She walked towards the panel and started to scroll again, stopping at every one of the missions for only a few moments and swiping it away again so they could read all available bullet points first. Winter had just swiped away another one when her partner stopped her hand before she had even started to read through the new one.</p><p>She looked at the board.<em> Search for Survivors</em>. Winter looked at her partner, whose eyes were focused on the board, ears pointing forwards.</p><p>“This one?”</p><p>Cassie simply nodded.</p><p>Winter pushed the button, pulled out her white scroll and waited for her partner to step closer with hers.<br/>
As a pair without a team leader, both of them had to be in agreement to get the clearance and mission details. And once Cassie had her black scroll ready, they inserted their scrolls together into the panel. A few moments passed.</p><p>
  <em>*ding*</em>
</p><p>Both the panel and board went green.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter tugged on the bottom of her glove.</p><p>She and Cassie had signed up for the mission around noon yesterday and they had been freed from afternoon classes so they could be briefed on the location, what had happened and what to expect.</p><p>The smaller town they were going to be deployed at was in one of the icy outskirts of Solitas which was known to be frequented and surrounded by heavy snow storms.</p><p>What’s more there was also a large frozen body of water on the way which meant that they had to possibly weather one of those storms inside of an airship on their way in and out of the area since driving was considered too risky on the ice and would also take a significant longer time.</p><p>The rescue airship was up to the latest safety standards, but due to the harsh weather circumstances they would have to find a safe spot for the pilots to land while they were looking for survivors. Or rather they would have to clear out any Grimm for the pilots if necessary.</p><p>Snow storms as they were to be expected could also every once in a while interfere with communications. And when the Grimm attack had unfortunately hit the town the emergency signal, of all the things, had been delayed because of one and had reached the nearby military base an entire day too late.</p><p>Suspected to be the cause for and what had attracted the Grimm to begin with were a higher amount of panic and stress than usual that had spread throughout the town’s people as a result of the recent storm. In the end nobody really knew however. Possible survivors might shed some light though and help prevent future disasters like this.</p><p>After receiving the delayed emergency signal there was unfortunately no longer a need to send in an entire army force to fight off the Grimm which would have moved on by now.<br/>
The mission to look for survivors had therefore been send to Atlas Academy almost the moment the signal had been read and Winter and Cassie had signed up for it very soon after.</p><p>They had had the evening after the briefing to prepare and get ready so they could leave in the morning and Winter was now in her combat gear, checking every bit of it.</p><p>“How are you feeling about the new gear, babe?”</p><p>Her partner had been watching her examine her new clothes and had just holstered her weapon on her lower back. Cassie started to walk towards her.</p><p>“It feels quite good actually.”</p><p>Winter clenched her fist and loosed it again.</p><p>“Told you it would make a difference.”</p><p>Her ears twitching happily, Cassie had a wide grin on her face.</p><p>“You were right.”</p><p>Winter didn’t usually indulge her partner’s smugness but she did give credit when credit was really due. And getting some new protective clothing had been a fantastic idea on Cassie’s part.</p><p>It was clothing that they could also specifically wear on missions that required them to go into or near Solitas’ wastelands to keep them warm. Rather than having their auras constantly draining from the icy winds, the new gear would additionally protect them from the harshness of the continent’s environment.</p><p>Customized to their tastes and even better than what the academy would have provided them with – given how even students like them wouldn’t normally be send on missions dangerous enough to require that sort of protection – they had even spend part of the money they had earned themselves so far on it.</p><p>Cassie chuckled.</p><p>“Well, since we’re going to go on even more and more difficult missions in the future we might as well get used to proper gear and be as safe as we possibly can.”</p><p>She straightened her new jacket and moved her hand along her arm to watch the fabric stretch.</p><p>“Also, Grandma would probably kill me herself if she were to find out that inadequate equipment was what almost got me killed.”</p><p>“If anything your bravado will probably do that…” Winter sighed at her.</p><p>“Hey, have ever failed you whenever things were serious?”</p><p>Cassie nudged her and Winter grumbled.</p><p>------------</p><p>Her partner <em>had</em> actually mellowed to some extend and become a little less cocky.</p><p>Cassie had also always been smart about it and she never endangered anyone other than herself but more often than not she would very closely skirt the line between a clever maneuver and pure recklessness.</p><p>And while Winter was willing to admit that it was actual skill rather than pure dumb luck, she still couldn’t possibly approve of how her partner tended to sometimes forget about how she wasn’t invincible.<br/>
Her defense was impeccable and she had a lot of aura, but if worse came to worse she could still be incapacitated. Winter had admittedly also never seen her partner’s aura completely broken.<br/>
She had seen it in the red a few times, but for some reason her partner seemed to be able to always recover just enough to stay only in there whenever she was pressured and in trouble.</p><p>Why and how Cassie was able to do that was anybody’s guess really but for some reason only Winter seemed to really notice this curiosity. But she was Cassie’s partner in many ways after all and the one to spend the most time fighting together with her or watching her.</p><p>Despite everything however it was the exact fact that her partner was able to do something like this that Winter was somehow very wary of. Especially since Cassie herself admitted that she wasn’t really consciously doing anything specific.</p><p>But all of Winter’s reprimanding and asking her to be more careful would only last for so long.</p><p>In fact her words would immediately loose any credibility the moment Cassie had to grab her to stop her or fade to her side and block or take a hit for her. Most of the time because Winter had been rushing into a Grimm knowing fully well how she was low on aura, wouldn’t be able to stand any kind of a hit and also couldn’t recover the same way as her partner.</p><p>Winter was tenacious or ‘a stubborn moron’ as her partner called her. She knew how to push her own body and keep fighting fueled by spite and willpower alone and her partner didn’t need any serious proof to know that as well.</p><p>Still Cassie wasn’t going to watch her push herself as far as she wanted to, even when Winter herself would think it even necessary.</p><p>And while Winter <em>always</em> thought it necessary to throw herself fully into battle, Cassie would often end up lecturing her about how not every situation required her to risk her health and safety or about how she should at least try and <em>consider</em> her health and safety if she was going to be reckless for starters.<br/>
At least Cassie herself would not only be aware of how she was being reckless, but would have also thought of a way to reduce the damage if she was going to fail whatever she was planing on doing.</p><p>Winter on the other hand would too know that she would be putting herself in a lot of danger but simply not care enough to have a contingency plan.<br/>
If she was going to charge into a Grimm about to fire a lightning beam or fire ball to stop it from doing that, she was going to completely charge in without thinking about how to maybe dodge if she wouldn’t make it in time.</p><p>Deep down Winter knew about how her partner was <em>rightfully</em> angry with her anytime she would do something like that - after all she felt the same way everytime Cassie was being reckless. But Winter was also too stubborn to change and admit to it everytime Cassie called her out. </p><p>Still, at least whenever her partner was by her side, Winter would for her sake try and for the most part not put herself into the same amount of danger she usually would on her own.</p><p>The same went for Cassie. While she would during almost every sparring match she had alone still pull some ridiculous stunt, alongside Winter however her style would adjust to hers and she would be a lot more responsible.</p><p>They would move as one and together, neither one would risk being incapacitated and unable to help the other and they were for better or worse each other’s safety net and emergency brake.</p><p>------------</p><p>In the end Winter sighed and stepped in front of her partner. She put her hands on her face and squeezed lightly.</p><p>“Don’t keep tempting fate.”</p><p>“I never do when I’m with you.”</p><p>Cassie moved her arms to place them loosely around her waist.</p><p>“Don’t do it even when I’m not around.”</p><p>Cassie was rolling her eyes at her and Winter stopped squeezing her partner’s face, rested her arms on her shoulders and folded her hands together.</p><p>“Cass, listen...”</p><p>Especially today Winter felt like she had even more reason to caution her partner.</p><p>She had immediately agreed to the mission knowing how important it would be for Cassie, but during the briefing and the evening after Winter had also more than once seen a look on her partner's face that had made her worry.</p><p>It was a certain determination in Cassie's eyes that had given Winter cause to believe that her partner might end up doing something incredibly heated and dangerous in order to save any survivors.</p><p>If anything however Winter believed that they had to be the ones to stay the most levelheaded and in control of their emotions to get everybody else who would be in shock, scared and possibly injured quickly to safety.</p><p>“..who knows what we will actually see once we get there and I know you know what it’s like immediately after a Grimm attack...but I just don’t want you to get too invested and do something actually stupid because of that.…”</p><p>Cassie didn’t reply and looked to the side. Winter placed a hand on her cheek and drew a gentle circle with her thumb.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Winter. Don’t worry. I want to do this right. I want to make sure other kids- others...get a chance to still live a good life after what happened to them...”</p><p>“We’ll find whoever is still there, Cass. I just want to make sure you stay rational at all times.”</p><p>Winter tapped one of her wolf ears gently.</p><p>“…I’ll try?”</p><p>Cassie lowered an eyebrow and twitched an ear at her as she replied in a dubious voice.</p><p>Winter sighed.</p><p>“Good enough for now.”</p><p>“Yay.”</p><p>Cassie moved in to kiss her cheek.</p><p>“Don’t worry too much, Winter. Really. I can handle whatever we will see there and we’ve helped clear out overrun towns before, haven’t we?”</p><p>Winter rubbed her partner’s shoulder in response and let go of her.</p><p>“I know you can handle it. But those towns hadn’t had any people in them for quite a while. Please just don’t loose sight of our mission and try and be a hero to make up for something.”</p><p>Once more Cassie didn’t reply, her ears were slightly lowered. She was trying to keep up a front and Winter was reading right through it.</p><p>Her partner had been a child when the Grimm had attacked the town she lived in. She had been unable to fight back alongside her parents and Winter was aware of how it was deep down still gnawing away at Cassie.<br/>
Her partner’s bravado was really just her trying to overcompensate for having been unable to do something back when she had been much younger. She had yet to find a better and healthier way of dealing with what was left of her trauma.</p><p>And Winter herself may have come a long way in her own regard, but she as well had yet to learn how to value her own life as much as her partner valued it for her.</p><p>“Come on, we should go.”</p><p>Winter’s lips met her partner’s for a quick kiss and Cassie nodded.</p><p>“I’ll take us to the airships, it’ll be quicker.”</p><p>She stepped next to Winter and raised her hand. Winter placed her own on top and held it lightly. A quick, gentle tap of her index finger was all Cassie needed from her to take them away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being dispersed by her partner’s Semblance always brought a curious sensation with it. On one hand Winter’s mind was basically blank whenever it happened, on the other hand she could always feel her partner with her in a way she couldn’t really describe.</p><p>Even when Cassie would just grab her with only one hand and fade her to a different location and not actually completely go with her, Winter always felt like they were linked on a deeper level. It was also something she had a hard time getting used to. Not just because of the nausea she would get from being basically taken apart and put back together somewhere completely different.<br/>
For her partner to be able to fade her she had to completely let go and fully trust her as much as her partner would have to feel comfortable enough with her to take her in. The more she had to ‘brute force’ a fade the more it would drain her aura and the more exhausted the person would be.</p><p>In a strange way Winter felt like it was something very intimate and she could see why Cassie would have trouble taking just about anybody with her. Since they met, Winter had also learned that her partner’s grandmother was the first only other person she used her Semblance with.</p><p>Although Cassie thought that she would probably be able to take her brother as well. Having been told about the initial dizziness however he had refused to let her try. Apparently he was already very prone to regular motion sickness and as Cassie put it “not a fan of unnecessary unusual traveling methods.” Apparently he even had a hard time on airships and boats, constantly feeling sick.</p><p>Their conversation back then had given Winter the idea of maybe showing her Manticore to Whitley next time they could met. She could try and give him a ride in the air.</p><p>Maybe if she showed him some practical uses of their Semblance and something that didn’t involve being a Huntsman and going on dangerous missions, he would be more likely consider training with her and Weiss once he had gotten older and she asked him. Even if he was later on only going to use the glyphs alone afterwards and not necessarily fighting Grimm.</p><p>Whitley was as true a Schnee as she and Weiss were and Winter wanted him to feel just as much and know that he was just as capable if he put his mind to it.</p><p>Her biggest fear was that his views of what their family represented became the same as Jacques’ or that he would become as defeated as their mother had, resign and give up on himself.</p><p>-----------</p><p>They had just arrived at the hangars and Winter was looking around to find the right landing place the two of them were supposed to be at. While Cassie had brought them somewhere near, she couldn’t be bothered to learn the entire layout precisely enough to get them to a specific spot.<br/>
Being able to roughly get them into the right area was already enough and Atlesian Military hangars were orderly enough for even strangers and civilians to find their way around if necessary after all. And it's not like this was their first time here.</p><p>And so they had quickly started to walk towards the airship they were assigned to. As they came closer and closer, Winter however started to slowly recognize a certain silhouette standing by the airship's ramp and even though his back was turned towards them Winter now also recognized the voice of the person who was barking orders at the mechanics and crew who were doing some final checkups on the airship.</p><p>Winter glanced to the side and her eyes met her partner’s who was doing the same.</p><p>Cassie’s eyes fixated on that person again as she slightly narrowed them. Her ears flattened back a little as she lowered an eyebrow and glanced back at Winter.</p><p><em>‘What is he doing here?’</em> was written all over her.</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know.</em>
</p><p>Winter half-shook her head subtly and her partner quietly clicked her tongue in response. She did not like this. At all.</p><p>Winter shared her sentiment. It’s not like they minded a sudden supervision being assigned to them, they still considered themselves lucky enough to be allowed to go on missions like this to begin with after all.</p><p>But out of all the possibilities, Professor Alexander Hameldune was the last person either one of them would have wanted to be their direct supervisor on a mission.</p><p>And judging by the face he was pulling, when he noticed them approaching the airship, Winter was sure that the man himself wasn’t all too thrilled to be with them either.<br/>
Or rather he looked like he was determined to make this mission as miserable for them as possible, even if it were to possibly come at the cost of those who they were trying to find and rescue...</p><p>Winter could only assume that his being here was some sort of compromise that had been made overnight.<br/>
He must have had the actual audacity to file a complaint, when he noticed that they were missing from his classes yesterday afternoon because of the mission briefing and things must have somehow escalated from there. Or maybe this was things having been stopped from escalating.</p><p>Either way Winter couldn’t imagine General Ironwood assigning him to the two of them voluntarily. She knew that Ironwood not only had their backs, but he was also aware of how Hameldune hated the pair specifically more than others because of that.<br/>
And on a more objective level: Ironwood was also aware of how the professor was, if Winter was to use her partner’s words for the lack of own stronger ones, ‘a piece of trash who doesn’t know shit about actual combat’ and somebody who shouldn’t be send on missions with <em>any</em> students.</p><p>That said Hameldune was now still surly standing by the airship and it seemed like he had already made a nuisance of himself. That much Winter could tell by looking at the pilot’s and co-pilot’s strained smiles alone as they finally reached it.</p><p>“You’re late! If that’s is how you begin your mission, I sincerely doubt that you ever got anything actually done so far.”</p><p>He barked at them and wrinkled his nose. In truth however they were 15 minutes early.</p><p>Winter’s eyes narrowed and from the corner of them she could see her partner’s ears flattened even more against her head as she still tried to at least force a peace-keeping smile.</p><p>Knowing how much Hameldune was actually grinding Cassie’s gears however, Winter silently commended her partner for not snapping back at him instead. Still even her partner’s patience was going to run low quickly if he kept provoking them like this and Winter could only hope that they would get this mission done before that happened. Or in fact before her own patience ran out and <em>she</em> would end up being the one to snap back at him...</p><p>For now however she simply decided that it would be best to ignore his insults and move on with formalities.</p><p>Winter folded her arms behind her back and straightened her posture.</p><p>“Schnee and Grey. Reporting for duty, sir.”</p><p>She saluted curtly. Student weren’t necessarily required to do so, but it was good form and looked proper, especially for those who wanted to enlist and join the military after getting their licenses.</p><p>And while Winter couldn’t have cared any less about Hameldune himself, the impression she made on him or any show of respect towards him, she figured that she wouldn’t disrupt the habit she was trying to get into just because of him.</p><p>She also wasn’t going to give him any kind of excuse to complain.</p><p>Cassie who stood next to her on the other hand couldn’t have been more dismissive of him. A strained initial smile not even actually at him was all he would get from her and she didn’t care about joining the military and possibly dealing with people like him in a diplomatic way.</p><p>She usually left ‘pleasantries’ like this to Winter to begin with, but while she would usually still nod at and casually greet whoever they were working with, this time around she only stayed silent and instead nodded only at the pilots a bit further back.</p><p>Winter repressed a sigh. She would have to do a lot of buttering up after this mission to get her into a better mood and she knew that more than anything her partner was upset about how <em>he</em> had to be on a rescue mission with them.</p><p>As somebody who had survived her entire village being decimated by Grimm as a child and lost her parents in the process of it, this type of mission was the one that was closest to her heart.<br/>
And of course somebody like Hameldune who was bound to be obstructive and insensitive, if they were to find survivors, especially Faunus and probably children as well, would get under her skin.</p><p>Out of all the mission they could have ended up with him, this was the least appropriate one.</p><p>At Winter’s salute, Hameldune once more wrinkled his nose.</p><p>He turned his eyes towards her partner expecting her to do the same and he huffed shortly as Cassie continued to blatantly ignore him without any care in the world.</p><p>Reprimanding her for it however would mean that the professor would have to address her directly and be the one to acknowledge the Faunus’ presence first and there was no way he would be found dead doing that.</p><p>Winter couldn’t hold back a tiny smirk as the watched his face turn slightly red with grumbled anger.</p><p>One might say many things about her partner and actually Winter herself usually would be the first to call her out on her shenanigans but Cassie Grey perfectly knew how to sarcastically maneuver herself in gray areas that would allow her to do whatever it was she wanted without getting into actual trouble.</p><p>She also seemed to, for some strange reason, always almost immediately have a good grasp of other peoples’ general personalities. Which would also let her know about how to aggravate them easily or when to tread carefully around somebody as to not hurt them.</p><p>But while Cassie herself would always just dismiss her intuition as just that and remain open to actually try and get to know a person better, Winter found that her partner’s perception was usually spot on and it had led her to trust into it more than her partner herself would.</p><p>As far as Winter rationally figured it couldn’t be possibly be a coincidence, but she also couldn’t quite put her finger on what it might be that Cassie was doing without really being aware of it herself. Still Winter would always wonder about how quickly she would usually figure somebody out and about how right she usually was.</p><p>Visibly miffed Hameldune turned abruptly to walk into the airship.</p><p>“Get into the airship. No operation on my watch has ever started late and I won’t have my long standing perfect record be stained by the likes of you.”</p><p>Winter’s eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw at his back.</p><p>But when she noticed her partner’s lips curl into a crooked very smug smirk from the corner of her eyes, she could only roll her eyes at her a little while repressing a smile of her own.</p><p>
  <em>Fine, you can have that one.</em>
</p><p>Since she had just about thought of snapping back at him herself Winter was willing to appreciate how her partner had managed to irritate him like this. And it’s not like he wasn’t already offended by their existence alone.</p><p>Having gotten away with rattling Hameldune’s cage like this seemed to have raised her partner’s spirits at least a tiny bit and that alone was enough to calm Winter’s own anger at him.</p><p>In general Winter was always doing her very best to keep to any rules, especially when her partner couldn’t bring herself to do it and on the flip-side Cassie knew how to smartly bend them whenever Winter couldn’t or wouldn't.<br/>
And they had a long time ago come to the agreement that as long as it wouldn’t endanger either one of them, they would leave the other to her own. They were both young adults after all and their own persons.</p><p>If Winter had to be a tiny bit honest with herself however, she would have to admit her partner’s way of doing things had to some extend rubbed off on her.</p><p>While she was determined to keep to every rule, regulation and order that was given to her, Winter would also often find herself thinking about every possible loophole they had the moment she heard them.</p><p>Loopholes that she could use just in case she ever truly needed to and loopholes she was willing to jump through immediately if she absolutely had to.</p><p>It was a way of thinking would stay with her for possibly the rest of her life.</p><p>Winter shook her head slightly to focus on the upcoming mission and Cassie next to her rolled her shoulders as they started to walk into the airship so they could take off shortly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ll arrive in 20 minutes.”</p><p>The pilot’s voice echoed through the utter silence of the past hour of the flight and she, for what it was worth, sounded just about as exasperated as Winter felt.</p><p>From the corner of her eyes Winter saw her partner’s ears perk up gently, as Cassie also uncrossed her arms. The word ‘soul-draining’ would have come to mind if Winter had to describe the three hours flight which was about to end.</p><p>And while Cassie hadn’t really spoken anything throughout the flight, Winter could easily pick up on her similar overall mood simply watching her ears and leg twitch every so often.</p><p>Additionally it also seemed as if no matter how much better she was getting at it, her partner might never be able to completely rid herself of the discomfort she would feel anytime she was being cooped up in small spaces with people. Especially people whose guts she already couldn’t stand out in open spaces.</p><p>Still when their flights or rides were usually nonetheless filled with lighthearted chatter with pilots, drivers – sometimes even other Huntsmen and Huntresses that were occasionally assigned alongside them as supervisors or for the pair to be a support for them, this time around Cassie hadn’t been engaging in any small talk to distract herself with.</p><p>And Winter who usually relied on her partner for that kind of thing admittedly, simply wasn’t very good at starting conversations – even though she had no problems joining in once Cassie or somebody else had initiated some talks. With somebody like Hameldune around however, everybody would rather enjoy a deafening silence.</p><p>Especially given how the entire airship had to suffer through the first two flight hours listening to Hameldune rant on his own for no other reason than to hear himself talk.<br/>
When he wasn’t belittling Winter’s and Cassie’s accomplishments, he was complaining about how the academy had been run since Ironwood has been made headmaster and the amount of unqualified personnel that had since been employed in the military.</p><p>As if this hadn’t already been enough there was also all of his bragging about missions and operations he had led to success, always stressing how much of an experienced and successful strategist he was and how much his expertise was being wasted on all of the uneducated animals and laborers they were admitting to the Academy these days.</p><p>At this point Winter had expected her partner to snap at him and put him in his place, just as she was about to do so herself. Before actually saying anything however Winter had glanced over to her partner first, as she always would in situations like these.</p><p>On her own Winter would usually immediately rebuke anybody who was talking down on Faunus. Anytime Cassie was by her side however Winter always felt as if she needed to check in with her first in a way. Cassie was absolutely strong enough to speak up for herself and Winter would rather fully back her up anytime she did than speak on her partner’s behalf when she was right there and Cassie seemed to always appreciate how respectful Winter was being.</p><p>This time around as Winter was once more looking at her partner’s face for a lead to follow, she could only sigh quietly instead.</p><p>Cassie had a blank stare and Winter realized how her partner must have had mentally checked out and closed off her senses quite a while ago.<br/>
She was for better or worse as zoned out as she could possibly be, using her entire concentration to most likely focus Winter’s aura. Much like Cassie had done during the Academy’s initiation to keep calm on the airship back then.</p><p>And as her partner had probably been hearing nothing but a blur of Hameldune’s voice at best for a while, Winter who was half-wishing she was capable of doing the same, couldn’t really blame her.</p><p>Still as annoying as it had been Winter had still for the most part actually tried to listen to what Hameldune was saying. She was searching his words for anything that would indicate that he had at some point actually done some field work and wasn’t just delegating others from behind a screen.<br/>
Winter really was trying to look for the one thing that would explain at least some of his arrogance. Anything that she could remind herself of just in case she would feel like snapping at him for a being nothing more than an incompetent windbag. Anything that would stop her from possibly staining her records, because of that.</p><p>Thankfully enough his rants were interrupted by a milder snow storm and a lot more turbulence than Winter figured it would have usually caused and it allowed them to spend the last hour of the flight in relative silence.<br/>
And if she didn’t know any better Winter would have suspected the pilot using what little snow was coming down as an excuse to make a few more sways to the sides than necessary if only to disrupt Hamedune’s speeches.</p><p>“About time.”</p><p>Hameldune’s curt voice cut through the airship and next to her Winter could hear her partner take a deep breath. Winter turned her head slightly to see how she was closing her eyes only to open them shortly after. Cassie was getting ready to hunt or in this case ready to search.</p><p>While Winter herself was basically always rather vigilant, maybe even a little too much at times, Cassie was very deliberately only so when she needed to be and consciously subduing her most of her senses as to not be constantly completely overwhelmed.</p><p>Or rather Cassie was mostly dulling at least her aura sensing as best as she could. When they had first met Cassie was still relying on certain focus points to be able to drown out any other as she called it ‘Aura Noise’.<br/>
Meaning even when there wasn’t anybody around she knew, Cassie would usually find somebody with a strong or particularly ‘loud’ or strange aura around to concentrate on. It was that habit that had led her to finding Winter’s aura during the initiation which was by now very close to almost being a year ago.</p><p>A lot of things have changed since then. They had both gotten a lot stronger and while Cassie was now a lot more in control of her senses in general, Winter was lot more in control of her own life and the path she had chosen for herself.</p><p>Winter’s expression softened remembering how much they had grown together since they had first stood back to back against each other. Back when they were debating about whether or not they should partner up. Winter turned her head slightly to look at her partner’s face.</p><p>Winter had seen her like this a few times before, ears pointing slightly forward, eyes focused, Cassie was clearing and opening all of her aura senses. Much more controlled than when they had first met.<br/>
And while the change in her partner had always been fairly visible, lately Winter had also noticed how her eyes had started to glow ever so slightly anytime she flipped the switch like that.</p><p>Or rather maybe Winter was only imagining things and her partner’s eyes had always been like this and she only recently became a bit more conscious of them as she had been once more eyeing her a bit more than usual.</p><p>Maybe because their first year was slowly coming to an end and Winter was once more facing the return to Schnee Manor over a, this time, much longer break. Furthermore this time around her partner as well was most likely going to return to her home in the Kingdom of Mistral.</p><p>Whatever it was, Winter’s eyes would often linger on her partner these days and to stop herself from getting lost in thoughts that didn’t belong on this mission, Winter decided to stand up from the seat bench on the side of the airship.</p><p>She took a quick look around and started to walk towards the pilots.</p><p>The airship was one of the latest rescue models, even a prototype as they have been told in the briefing and it was big enough to carry up to 10 people along with with them.</p><p>The ship was equipped with two stretchers which could be folded up to provisional sick beds, heating blankets, emergency rations, several medical supplies and both the pilot and co-pilot were trained for medical emergencies in case they would find survivors with heavy injuries, hypothermia or on the brink of starvation or dehydration.</p><p>The general seats were along the sides of the airship and in case of heavy turbulence additional clasps would snap down to hold any passengers in place. Even a hard-light shields could be projected around any of them.</p><p>That said there wasn’t much room for a lot of weaponry on the airship and the equipment’s weight didn’t allow for heavy armor. If it was to be attacked by Grimm the ship could only rely on the pilot’s maneuvering skills and basic machine guns.</p><p>Winter had reached the pilot and co-pilot and placed a hand on each seat so she could lean forward to check their radar.</p><p>“Can you already see any Grimm we need to take down for the landing?”</p><p>They were about to reach their destination and Winter would have liked to avoid any nasty surprises or detours to a different landing spot if possible.</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe…”</p><p>The pilot narrowed her eyes slightly and the co-pilot continued in her stead, leaving her to weigh out the options he was about to present to Winter.</p><p>“We were initially planning on landing a little bit outside of town, that spot would be clear. With how the weather is behaving right now however it might be smarter to land somewhere on the inside. Not just to protect us from the winds, but also any civilians you might find and bring here.”</p><p>He enlarged one of the screens to show Winter the original spot and opened up a map of the town on another one. Winter felt her partner’s gentle tap on her lower back and she opened up some space, so Cassie could have a look as well.</p><p>“There should be a rather large empty space which according to old maps used to be the market. The place would definitely big enough, but there seems to be a large mass of Grimm there. We also don’t really know how even the ground is or rather how much debris there is.”</p><p>“The Grimm, we can take care of.”</p><p>Cassie exchanged a short look with her to check in and Winter nodded in agreement and continued her partner’s line of thought.</p><p>“If you can take us all the way above the place, you should be able to better assess the market space. You don’t have to worry about the Grimm - just opened up the side of the airship for us once you’re close enough, so we can jump out off the airship and-...”</p><p>“Wait, you will do WHAT?”</p><p>As the pilot interrupted her in surprise, Winter furrowed her brow in confusion and looked at her partner who had lowered an eyebrow and cocked her ears.</p><p>“We jump off the ship, so we can get rid off the Grimm without putting you in danger…“</p><p>Winter’s voice was hesitant.</p><p>“Well, thanks for your consideration, but will you really be okay jumping out off an airship in full flight?”</p><p>The pilot seemed both suspicious and amazed at the same time and she exchanged a look with her co-pilot who only shrugged in acceptance.</p><p>“Yeah, we do it all the time when the drones drop us off somewhere. It was even part of the Academy initiation.”</p><p>Cassie had chimed in and Winter exchanged another confused look with her. Was it really that unusual? As far as they knew any of their fellow students were doing the same thing.</p><p>“Wow, they sure started building Huntsmen and Huntresses different these days.”</p><p>The co-pilot chuckled in amusement only to be interrupted by a snide remark.</p><p>“‘I can’t believe this is what you are being taught these days, this must be one of your own irresponsible ideas. All of this extra attention you’ve been getting must have gotten to your heads and now you think you can survive a drop this high! Well, maybe it would do you some good to break a few bones...’we do that all the time’...”</p><p>They turned their heads to see Hameldune, now on his feet, hands folded behind his back.</p><p>Instead of offering any useful advice, a ‘safer’ alternative or some insight on proper landing zones, Hameldune had decided to scrutinize and mock them and Winter doubted that he would at least use that revolver he was carrying to help them with the Grimm.</p><p>Hameldune’s hands were now occupied by his scroll as he was noting down what was probably going to be some critique point about ‘Ironwood’s pair’ as he referred to them as if it was some kind of insult and since Winter and Cassie had never been given any official code or pair name, so far at least.</p><p>And while they had often wondered as to why that was the case, Cassie had once said that she’d rather the two of them didn’t have a pair name than have a really stupid or boring one. Much like their friends Team STNE, who Cassie would jokingly call ‘Team Pebble’ during sparring matches to rile them up a little.</p><p>In response to their professor’s provocation Cassie’s eyes had narrowed and Winter next to her simply took a deep breath and clenched her jaw as she gently taped her partner’s side so they could turn their attention back to the pilots.</p><p>At least it didn’t seem like Hameldune was actively trying to sabotage them. If only to try and prove how the two of them would fail on their own.</p><p>“Alright then. Get ready, we’re almost there.”</p><p>Suddenly the pilot seemed overly enthusiastic and less doubtful about their suggestion. And while it had looked like she was going to agree to their idea anyway from the beginning, <em>now</em> it almost seemed like she was doing it even more so to spite Hameldune.</p><p>And as her partner’s irritation turned into smug amusement, Winter couldn’t repress a tiny smirk of her own. Seems like the two of them really weren’t the only ones annoyed by the professor’s presence and so they made their way to the side of the airship.</p><p>“I’m opening up now. I thought it might be several Grimm, but it looks like it’s just one big one out there…”</p><p>They were standing right by the door when it slid open and an icy gust of wind and light snow swept through ship as Winter narrowed her eyes to look at what was indeed a very large Grimm. Hameldune was standing behind them at some distance watching their every move.</p><p>“A Megoliath?”</p><p>Cassie’s voice sounded surprised and Winter raised an eyebrow at what was indeed one single Megoliat.</p><p>What was it doing here on its own? Much like Ice Sabyrs who traveled in packs, Megoliaths usually traveled in herds, similar to Goliaths, their Sanus cousins.<br/>
They are also among the more intelligent and older Grimm and they were usually smart enough to avoid towns and cities. A charging herd however could easily whip up enough snow and ice to cause a small storm or if Winter was to put two and two together amplify an already existing one.</p><p>“Its herd must have been partially responsible for the snowstorm that most likely caused the panic…”</p><p>Cassie must have read her mind and Winter nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I don’t think they actually passed through the town however, a lot more buildings would be demolished if they had. It also doesn’t seem like any other Grimm are still around.”</p><p>“Did it loose its way then? It might have lost its herd, sensed the other Grimm attacking the town nearby and made its way here.”</p><p>“It makes sense, but would a Grimm really be <em>that</em> smart? Even one like that?”</p><p>Winter was a little doubtful, her eyes however were still fixated on the Grimm which seemed to be behaving strangely, almost as if it was searching for something. Not hunting, but carefully looking.</p><p>“Well, we do know that not all Grimm are <em>completely</em> mindless, especially those who have been around for centuries. Imps for example can also be incredibly smart and use tools, there’s even a rumor in Mistral about one using another Horse-Grimm as a mount.<br/>
But I don’t know, if they have some sort of intelligence and mind can they also eventually loose it again? This one is behaving strangely...doesn’t it almost look, well...distraught? Its like it’s actively trying to find its companions...”</p><p>Cassie’s ears were pointing forward as she was musing about the Grimm’s unexpected behavior and Winter continued along her partner’s thoughts.</p><p>“Still it doesn’t seems smart enough to realize that they might have moved on….I wonder, it might be worth looking into that kind of thing once we’re back at the academy. But for now we can only rely on what we already know for sure about Megoliath. It’s a good thing that it’s not stampeding through town for once.”</p><p>For as long as that Megoliath was simply strolling through the town, Winter knew that they had the time to make sure that they were to take it out as quickly as possible. There was no need to be needlessly risky.</p><p>“Yeah, we should get the jump on it easily like this. Separated from its herd it’s still however more likely to panic and attack when confronted and bullets are useless.”</p><p>Cassie had nodded as she recalled the basics and continued to assess the situation.</p><p>“I can’t see anybody near. I also can’t really <em>feel</em> anybody, it still oozes too much like Grimm, well like <em>nothing</em> for me to be sure from afar. We should be careful…”</p><p>Hameldune snorted in the background. He didn't really believe Cassie could sense aura already, let alone that she was specially gifted when it came to that and they both decided to just ignore him. Heck, he barely believed Winter was an actual Schnee, let alone the heiress. Winter continued their planning.</p><p>“Agreed. And not everybody has had aura training and most children's auras for example tend to be weak anyway. Luckily I also can’t see any other Grimm around as well. We also have to make sure the ground stays intact for the airship to land.”</p><p>“Now, will you finally stop spouting nonsense and get to work!”</p><p>Winter flinched a little at the sudden louder interruption, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really was trying her best to forget about their professor who didn’t seem to care much for their line of thinking and way of planing out an attack carefully when given the opportunity. He didn’t seem to realize how they were in a position of control, in a position to act first rather than to react to what might come and they were not going to be reckless about it.</p><p>Winter once more <em>actually</em> started to wonder it he had really been a Huntsman at any point in his life now. It annoyed her immensely that somebody like him would even dare calling himself a Huntsman in any way.</p><p>He was probably about the same age as her grandfather Nicholas, but Hameldune was nothing like him.</p><p>Even though his body and health were failing him, her grandfather was still teaching Winter the values of being a Huntress or a Huntsman with enthusiasm and care for others – no matter where they or their families came from, how or by whom they were being raised and no matter whether they were Faunus or Human. Her grandfather Nicholas had also told Winter about how many of his friends and companions during his time in the dust mine shafts had been Faunus. They had saved his life and he had saved theirs as he was building the company.</p><p>He and his friends had never risked anybody’s safety because of something like self-importance. Hameldune’s however seemed to have made him forget about the possibility of civilians hiding or being stuck somewhere in the ruins. Civilians who would be at the risk of being trembled by the currently calm Grimm if it was to suddenly start rampaging as a result of an insufficiently strong or misplaced attack.</p><p>Winter clenched her jaw and turned her back to her partner to look directly at Hameldune and she was just about to open her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, when she noticed the co-pilot behind him. He was looking directly at her and waving the professor off.</p><p>He moved his lips: <em>‘Just ignore him, kiddo.’</em> was what Winter could read. Seems like the pilots wanted to deal with him as little as they possibly could and Winter figured that starting a fight wasn’t worth it after all.</p><p>For now at least she would have to suffer through what was probably the one and only time she ever had to directly deal with him as well. But before she could in the end begrudgingly salute at their professor’s ‘order’, Winter felt the back of the partner’s hand on her back, tapping her gently.</p><p>Winter turned back around to look at her and Cassie nodded to the ground towards the Grimm. It had reached the middle of what used to be a big market square with now destroyed stalls that had been thrown and wiped towards the edge.</p><p>They looked at each other and Winter turned again to look past her professor and at the co-pilot who was still looking at her.</p><p>“We’ll send an ‘All Clear’ once we're done.”</p><p>Winter locked eyes with her partner whose lips had curled into a tiny smirk. Winter using any sort of military lingo never failed to amuse her and Winter rolled her eyes halfway at her.</p><p>They nodded at each other, Winter drew her sword and Cassie was already holding her folded weapon.</p><p>They jumped and in a fluent by now well-practiced motion Winter conjured a row of wide glyphs. Cassie landed on them first and Winter followed.</p><p>They knew exactly what they wanted to do sliding down and once they were about just above the Megoliath Cassie unfolded her halberd. The spike at the back of the blade was facing the Grimm and Winter jumped on the shaft around it.</p><p>Both hands on the grip of her weapon Cassie was stopped at an angle by Winter’s last glyph which was a black gravity one and she launched Winter towards the Megoliath.</p><p>The force of Cassie’s throw, combined with Winter’s own quick time dilation allowed Winter to ram her sword deep into the back of the large Grimm’s weaker neck.</p><p>It wailed out loud and it kicked its front legs high up, seconds later Winter heard a blow. She knew that her partner had used her <em>Fading</em> to get down to immediately hit one of its back-legs the perfect moment right after Winter would land her hit.</p><p>The Grimm had lost its balance, fallen on its soft stomach and Winter felt it disintegrate.</p><p>She landed on the ground to see her partner’s halberd sticking in the ground with Cassie's arms holding it upright so the Grimm would fall right into the spike on top.</p><p>Winter turned her eyes to where the rest of her partner’s body was still standing a bit further away where the Megoliath’s rear legs had been. She was grinning confidently and Winter smiled back.</p><p>Since they hadn’t seen any other Grimm while the airship had circled the town and Winter pressed her earpiece to notify the pilots and the professor.</p><p>“Not bad, kids. That could have gone a lot worse.”</p><p>The pilot had whistled into the comms the moment she had picked up.</p><p>“Uhm, thanks…I guess?”</p><p>Winter furrowed her brow and looked at Cassie who only shrugged with a smile.</p><p>“We’ll be fine on our own at this point, so the two of can go ahead and already start your search.”</p><p>“Alright. We’ll be sure to bring back any survivors immediately.”</p><p>“Sure thing, we’ll be setting up everything on the ship for anybody.”</p><p>Cassie had started to walk towards her and she tapped her own earpiece to talk to the pilot.</p><p>“By the way, my Semblance allows me to quickly go back and forth anytime. So be prepared for me to suddenly drop in, in case we need some immediately necessary supplies for somebody.”</p><p>On missions with strangers Cassie had gotten into the habit of simply letting people know about how she was going to use her Semblance, since she had at some point simply given up on trying to properly explain it.</p><p>“Oh, good thinking! Teleportation is such a nice thing to have, isn’t it?”</p><p>Cassie closed the comms and left out resigned sigh at the pilot’s words. Winter couldn’t help but to snicker a little and Cassie swatted her shoulder lightly.</p><p>“Don’t you and your snowflake-platforms dare laugh at me.”</p><p>“Oh, very mature, really.”</p><p>“Shut uuup.”</p><p>As Cassie was sulking a little Winter nudged her partner’s shoulder.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get started.”</p><p>Still their banter had raised both of their spirits at least a little as they started to walk to the closest building to start their systematic sweep of the entire town in hopes that somebody might have survived and been waiting for their arrival.</p><p>They were also hoping that the Grimm takedown had made enough of a noise to bring out anybody who might have been hiding and could seek their way towards the airship and where the noise had come from and the giant Grimm was now missing.</p><p>“Yeah, let’s also hope the snow doesn’t get any worse.”</p><p>Cassie's ears twitched slightly to get rid of what little snow had gotten stuck on them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little shorter, but that's simply because I expanded so much on my original outline for it that I simply decided to split off the first part of it into a 'Cass'-Chapter<br/>------<br/>also know that I am REELING because of that amazing V8 finale, but it might take us some more time to get there in my stories and I also think that all of what happened still needs to properly sink in ^^"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up to the top of the buildings around her, or what was left of some of them, and towards her partner.</p><p>During the mission briefing the town had been divided into sections for Winter and her to systematically sweep through and they were right now more than halfway through the first one.<br/>
The two of them on their own had additionally decided that it might be smart to look from both up above and down below.</p><p>As such Winter was now jumping along the roofs up top and when she wasn’t using her glyphs to stand on where rooftops had broken down, she was actually in the skies circling parts on a small version of her Manticore. Much like she was doing right now as Cassie was looking at her.</p><p>She loved seeing her partner like this. Winter herself would never openly admit to it, but Cassie knew just by looking at her how much fun she had flying like that.</p><p>Independent and free to go wherever she pleased, Winter would always add a few more rolls and flourishes to her flights than her usually strictly pragmatic and tightly knit forms would allow for.<br/>
And knowing how Winter would immediately become conscious about it and force herself to stop enjoying herself like that, it was one of the few things Cassie didn’t tease her about.</p><p>While she would these days often relax and let loose anytime Cassie was around her, it was still rare for Winter to loosen up on her own. But Cassie was sure that she would at some point learn to properly relax and joke a little bit more around people she treasured. Even if it was her just teasing them playfully or being a little sarcastic.</p><p>Flying in the air like this Winter could get closer than any airship could, but she was still high enough to have the bird’s eye view Cassie lacked on the ground.<br/>
And Cassie below on the other hand was able to look closer into any nook and cranny as she was searching the streets, her senses on high alert.</p><p>Senses which she was right now following.</p><p>She could definitely feel somebody’s aura around here. It was faint and weak however and Cassie wasn’t sure whether it was somebody who was injured or whether the numbing emptiness of the Grimm, which was still lingering heavily around the town, was simply drowning it out. Maybe it was also just somebody with a weak aura and no training.</p><p>She turned to walk into one of the alleyways when she reached one of the more intact buildings.</p><p>
  <em>Someone must be in there.</em>
</p><p>The entrance was broken down but there still seemed to be a small open space that would allow entry if someone was to carefully crawl through it or – Cassie heart sank a little – if a child was to try.</p><p>She approached the opening slowly as to not scare away anyone who might be there and lowered herself to look inside.</p><p>Cassie’s eyes widened and her ears perked up when she heard a surprised high-voiced yelp and she had indeed found somebody.</p><p>Two boys were cowering against some debris inside of the building and staring at her wide-eyed.<br/>
One of them seemed to be barely a teenager about thirteen or fourteen years-old. The other one who had yelped was maybe four or five at most. Looking similar Cassie figured that they might be brothers.</p><p>“Hey. It’s okay. Don’t be scared, I’m here to help.”</p><p>She pulled out her scroll and opened up her student ID which certified her as a Huntress-in-training.</p><p>“My name’s Cassie. I came here on a rescue airship and if you can come outside I can take you there.”</p><p>“A- a rescue airship?”</p><p>The teen spoke. His voice was shaky, barely broken deep and it had an anger to it, a desperate anger which Cassie recognized all too well. He was clutching his younger brother protectively.</p><p>“Is that help, brother?”</p><p>The younger one was looking at his older brother, teary-eyed and pleading. He wanted to get out of here, to anywhere but here and he was so very young that Cassie figured that he was still barely processing what had happened. And the only one he had left was his older brother who was in no condition to properly explain it to him.</p><p>“If you’re help why are you only here now? Where were you when we were attacked?!”</p><p>Accusing, but too weak and too cold to actually yell out loud the older boy’s words were cutting through the icy air. He was breathing heavily after his small outburst and his younger brother only kept looking at him both worried and scared.</p><p>Cassie closed her eyes for a moment.</p><p>She would apologize, but she knew that a simple ‘Sorry.’ wasn’t going to cut it. And so she did the next best thing and she decided to explain what had happened.</p><p>“The emergency signal didn’t reach the military base on time. All we could do was come here immediately after we heard your call for help.”</p><p>The older boy lowered his head as her words slowly registered. Cassie could see him getting closer and closer to breaking down into tears.<br/>
Tears which he wasn’t allowing himself to have for the sake of his little brother who he had decided to be a rock for.</p><p>Cassie decided to give him a moment before she would once more try and talk to the two, meanwhile she took a closer look at them. Scanning them for any visible injuries.</p><p>Both of them were shivering from the cold. And when she had first thought that the younger one was wearing a long coat, Cassie could now see how it was actually an over-sized jacket which must belong to his brother who was in nothing but an at least thick sweater and physically in a much worse condition for it.</p><p>Cassie didn’t notice this before, because he was keeping himself together a lot better than one would expect, but he was definitely on the verge of freezing. His fingers were dangerously blue and bloody as well and Cassie suspected that he had cleared up debris at the entrance of the building so they could stay inside using his bare hands alone.</p><p>“The airship is warm, there’s food, medicine and bandages. And there’s more people as well.”</p><p>“C-can we go there? I’m cold and I’m hungry.”</p><p>The younger one was shaking his brother lightly, his voice was tired and distressed.</p><p>“You just have to crawl back out here. I would break open the wall for you but the building might collapse...”</p><p>At her intentionally chosen words, Cassie could see the older brother hold his breath for a moment. He clenched his fist as best as he could with his injured hands and spoke.</p><p>“Okay. We’re coming out.”</p><p>He stood up and took his younger brother by the hand. They started to walk towards the opening when the older one suddenly stopped halfway.</p><p>His eyes widened as he looked at Cassie before he gritted his teeth. Cassie furrowed her brow and confused she looked behind herself.</p><p>“What is it? I know there’s snow coming down but- ...”</p><p>“You're...you’re one of <em>those</em>…”</p><p>A few moments passed in which Cassie was just looking at him baffled until it hit her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>“What is it, brother?”</p><p>The younger one was now tugging on his brother’s arm.</p><p>“Look at her! See those ears? She’s a <em>Faunus</em>, she’s dangerous.”</p><p>“But...but she said she’s here to help...”</p><p>“She was probably lying. Don’t you remember what father used to tell us about those people?”</p><p>
  <em>Ah. And there it is. The root of all problems.</em>
</p><p>Realization hit Cassie.</p><p>She sighed a little. She was used to discrimination and being treated with less respect by others because of who she was.</p><p>The most painful ones however were always children who hated Faunus or were scared of them. They were however, now that she was no longer one herself, also the ones she could forgive more easily for it.<br/>
Because in the majority of cases it wasn’t necessarily the children themselves who had decided to hate her kind but rather their parents who had taught them this hatred and would sometimes even punish them for trying to go against it and befriend other children who were Faunus.</p><p>“I really am here to help. But I won’t force you out until you’re okay with, so...hold on...”</p><p>Cassie tapped her earpiece.</p><p>“Winter?…I found somebody and need you down here to help for a moment...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had just dispersed her Manticore and landed on one of the broken roofs when she heard a specific beeping noise in her earpiece.</p><p>Cassie had once taken her scroll and adjusted the settings – using some kind of magic as far as Winter was concerned – to somehow assign different beeps, sounds and melodies to different important people, regular comm channels or reminders for appointments.</p><p>Winter herself didn’t have the patience to customize any type of tech like that. As long as it was working perfectly, she would just leave the default settings of anything she ever used.<br/>
Since Cassie however enjoyed playing around with that kind of thing, if only to just figure out all of the possibilities, Winter had once allowed her to take her scroll and just fiddle around with it.</p><p>And while custom settings certainly had their advantages, since she was now able to recognize different notifications without having to look at her scroll first, Winter had to on the other hand now also live with the sound of rattling empty cans playing anytime a message by General Ironwood would be received.</p><p>Winter would change the sound to something different, but she simply didn’t have the time to do it herself. She was too busy and she would rather occupy herself with something more important than her scroll settings.</p><p>That’s why she hadn’t changed the notification sound for the general.</p><p>By no means could she possibly enjoy or did she approve of her partner’s <em>definitely</em> <em>disrespectful</em> 'sense of humor'…</p><p>The sound Winter had just heard in her ear however was the one Cassie had assigned to herself. A simple subtle lower-pitched beep as to not be disruptive or obtrusive, she was the one to call and message Winter the most after all and she had told Winter that she didn’t want it to be an obnoxious sound because of that.</p><p>Still looking down into the building she was on top of, Winter tapped her earpiece twice to open up their private channel.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>
  <em>“...I found somebody and need you down here to help for a moment...”</em>
</p><p>Winter furrowed her brow.</p><p>They had agreed to call each other anytime they would find somebody, still her partner’s wording seemed unusual. She needed her help, but there was a strange tenseness in Cassie’s voice, different to urgency...</p><p>Hoping that Cassie hadn’t come upon one of the many worst case scenarios they had been briefed for, Winter replied.</p><p>“I’ll be on my way. Where about are you?”</p><p>
  <em>“I can see you from down here. I’m in one of the alleyways to your left in front of a more intact building.”</em>
</p><p>Winter conjured a row of glyphs to run on and she quickly found her partner indeed cowered in front of a building in one of the alleyways.</p><p>One of Cassie’s ears snapped back the moment she heard her nearby and Winter landed a few steps behind her partner.</p><p>Cassie stood up, met her halfway to step next to her and stop Winter with an arm around her waist. A little baffled Winter raised an eyebrow and her partner only leaned in to quietly talk into her ear.</p><p>“Winter, there are two boys in there. I already talked to them and they were halfway outside, but...”</p><p>Winter tilted her head towards her partner to be able to hear her a little better and couldn’t help but gently put her temple against hers.</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“They...noticed my ears and...let’s just say apparently they have been taught a few not so pleasant things about…”</p><p>Sadly it didn’t take much for Winter to connect the dots.</p><p>“...Faunus….”</p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she finished her partner’s sentence.</p><p>“One of them is in bad shape, Winter. Don’t dwell on it, now’s not the time. Instinct must have unlocked the kid’s aura and it’s most likely the only reason he’s still up on his feet. You try and talk to them instead, please...”</p><p>Winter exchanged a look with her as Cassie let go again and gave Winter gave her a deflated nod.</p><p>“If you’re okay with it then I’ll just try and get them to come out here.”</p><p>“Yes, in the meantime I’ll half-fade back to the airship and get something to wrap around them, maybe some nutrition bars they can eat on the way...”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>With another quick nod, Cassie’s upper body dispersed into a black shroud and disappeared. Winter raised her eyebrow a little – her Semblance’s shroud was only visible when Cassie didn’t put effort into compressing it and Winter figured that her partner was prioritizing her aura sensing over anything, having it take up most of her concentration.</p><p>Winter started to step closer to the small opening in the building and lowered herself to look inside.</p><p>Her heart sank a little when she saw the two boys who were both very close in age to her younger siblings. Winter’s stomach turned a little when for a split-second she couldn’t help but to imagine Weiss and Whitley in a situation like this. But she shook her head slightly to rid herself of such thoughts and just as she had finished taking a deep breath, the boys noticed her.</p><p>“W-who are you? Are you with that other one?”</p><p>The older one, a teenager, spoke and Winter couldn’t help but to furrow her brow a little at his tone. But she also understood how panicked, tense and traumatized he must be.<br/>
And more than anything Cassie had told her to just ignore it for now and simply get them outside. Winter also didn’t have to be able to sense how low his aura was to figure that he was running mostly on fear and adrenaline alone.</p><p>But still even though the boys' aversion wasn’t necessarily directly against her, Winter couldn’t help but to feel a little hurt of her own and on her partner’s behalf.</p><p>Winter herself was used to prejudice <em>as an heiress</em>, but this was very different. ‘Winter Schnee the SDC heiress’ was simply a title imposed on her and that she was going to be able to strip herself from at some point in the future.<br/>
Her partner as a Faunus would always be one. It was Cassie’s very being and Winter couldn’t even imagine what constantly being confronted like that about something she can’t change must be like. She took a deep breath and spoke again.</p><p>“I’m Winter, and...I’m not a Faunus if that’s what you want to know...”</p><p>She showed them her student ID from afar. It was a habit both she and Cassie had been getting into more and more with each mission they were taking on.</p><p>“Cassie, the person you met, is my partner. Both of us are Huntresses from Atlas Academy and she's the same as I. You’ve probably seen her ID as well, right?”</p><p>“The other scroll looked the same, right?”</p><p>The younger one was looking at his older brother for approval. Once more Winter’s mind jumped towards her siblings and a time when all three of them were even younger.</p><p>Towards Whitley who would be holding Weiss’ arm and wait for her to ask for whatever it was the two of them or he wanted from their older sister or Klein but didn’t know to ask for alone. He had been told off and both denied and scared of too much by Jacques to have any confidence to speak of his own.<br/>
Even if what he wanted was something as simple as to knock on Winter’s door to ask her to read a story for him in the evenings or to simpy sit with her in the afternoons while she was studying, much like Weiss would often do on her own.</p><p>Winter also remembered the times both Weiss or Whitley would shyly tug on her sleeve if they were unsure about what to do during any of the dinner parties, galas or pseudo-fundraisers they had to endure together and they didn’t want to draw Jacques' attention towards themselves.</p><p>Winter quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. This wasn’t the time.</p><p>“Both of us are here to get you to safety. I’m sure my partner has told you that already.”</p><p>Winter could see the younger one still looking up to his brother, still waiting but now gently tugging on the older one's arm. She could see the teen's mind racing, conflicted about what to do.</p><p>“She’s okay, right? Can we go now? Please.”</p><p>The little one was now more actively shaking his older brother and he finally seemed to give in.</p><p>“You’re really here to help us, right?”</p><p>Winter felt her partner’s hand on her shoulder, she quickly glanced up and saw her holding two thermal blankets, mittens and a few soft and easy to eat nutrition bars.</p><p>“I promise. You can check our scrolls more closely if you want to. And here...”</p><p>Cassie handed her everything she had, Winter conjured a glyph a couple of inches above the ground. The boys' eyes widened a little when they saw her Semblance and even more so when Winter placed the goods and both Cassie’s and her own scroll on top.</p><p>“I’m going to make a row of glyphs and give you these. Make sure you wrap them around yourselves before you come out. You can also eat these bars on the way to the airship. It’s not much right now but there’s warmer drinks and food at the airship.”</p><p>And Winter indeed conjured a row of glyphs and carefully moved everything towards them.</p><p>Cassie lowered herself next to Winter and carefully peeked inside. The moment everything had stopped in front of him and his younger brother, the teen took the scrolls and started to examine the IDs and compare them.<br/>
Once he seemed satisfied, he hesitantly put them back on top of the remaining glyph in front of them. Unsure about whether or not it would break if he did. Winter decided to reassure him.</p><p>“You can put them back on top. It’s okay. It won’t disappear unless I want it to.”</p><p>“O-okay.”</p><p>It was a short reply and a quick nervous nod, but it was enough to for a moment allow Winter to clearly see through the protective and aggressive armor he had to build around himself. And it allowed Winter to see the small scared teenage boy who was actually willing to accept help and listen to what he was told with good intentions.</p><p>Afterwards they watched him take first the nutrition bars to hand them to his younger brother and one of the blankets to wrap it around him. He stopped to look at the mittens and the second blanket. He seemed puzzled and Cassie spoke.</p><p>Her voice was soft and careful as she spoke and Winter suspected that her partner didn’t want him to reject their help because she was the one offering. But knowing her partner, Winter also knew that Cassie would want to do her best to show him how there was no need for him to be scared or suspicious of her.</p><p>“Your hands are in bad shape and your aura is too faint to keep protecting you out there.”</p><p>“So, please put these on and around yourself as well.”</p><p>Winter continued.</p><p>“I- I’m fine. I don’t need these and I don’t know how to use aura, what are you even talking about?”</p><p>He had immediately shifted his attitude again to glare at both of them and for a moment Winter was stopped in her tracks again. She...recognized his behavior.</p><p>He was declining help to look strong.</p><p>He was putting up a facade in front of his younger sibling and to be able to protect him without shattering himself and because no one else was really around to help.</p><p>Winter tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat and luckily her partner continued the conversation.</p><p>“Your aura protects your body from harm. You don’t have to necessarily know how to use it for it to work once you’ve unlocked it. Even though some people learn how to use it better than others.”</p><p>Winter felt like she could elaborate much more on the issue, but this wasn’t the time and she knew that Cassie had simply boiled it down to save time.</p><p>Cassie then slowly stretched her arm and open palm towards the boys. She slowly closed it as she let her aura flare up and an emerald-green light enveloped her body.</p><p>Both boys' eyes widened and the younger one gasped.</p><p>“That’s what happened to you!”</p><p>“Be quiet, I’m not like that!”</p><p>The little brother shrank and went quiet and Winter decided to quickly join back in.</p><p>“Every living creature on Remnant has an aura. Anyone with a soul can use it like that with a little training.”</p><p>Winter showed them her own light blue aura which seemed to have calmed the older one and encouraged the younger one to speak up again.</p><p>“This one was a different color! Your color was yellow, remember?”</p><p>“So...everybody can do that?”</p><p>“Yes, in your case it probably activated on its own at some point to protect your body from the cold.”</p><p>Upon Winter’s reassurance the teen started put on the mittens and wrap himself in the blanket.</p><p>Finally, once he had made sure that his younger brother was completely wrapped up he took his hand and grabbed the scrolls as they started to walk towards the opening. Winter and Cassie stepped back to allow them to crawl out and the two boys both started to shiver even more once they were outside and a gust of wind swept through the streets.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s get you somewhere warmer quickly.”</p><p>The walk back to the airship wasn’t eventful.</p><p>The boys mostly stuck to Winter and she had taken the lead to walk in front of them while Cassie kept their backs safe and used the opportunity to stay a bit further behind to subtly call the pilots and notify them about what to expect.</p><p>Once they were close to the airship Winter could see how the ramp was already lowered and ready.</p><p>Winter looked back to her partner who had slowed her pace and was looking far away towards some of the buildings. Winter was a little worried but they had to get the boys to safety first.</p><p>A simple knock against the airship door was enough to slide it open and Winter quickly ushered the boys in. They were immediately met by the co-pilot who took them to the back towards the infirmary station for a check-up.</p><p>Before entering Winter took a quick moment to check in with her partner.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>Winter was a little worried. Ever since they had started their search, she had noticed how her partner had been getting more and more quiet.</p><p>And while she had suspected that Cassie was simply concentrating on the task ahead even more than usual, Winter still wanted to make sure that this truly was all there was to it and that her partner wasn’t getting overwhelmed or shutting down because she was relieving her own traumatic experiences.</p><p>She didn’t doubt that Cassie was strong enough to handle and finish their mission. But having been unexpectedly haunted by own memories only moments ago, Winter was now even more aware of how stressful this could become for her partner.</p><p>And Winter would be lying if she said that the thought of Weiss or Whitley in a distress much like the two brothers they had found, hadn’t shaken her more than she would have liked on a mission and almost opened up a flood of anxiety she had to quickly try and contain again.</p><p>And maybe it was because she had been rattled like that herself that Winter was just more worried about her partner than she needed to be, but Winter simply couldn’t help it.</p><p>Especially not now that Cassie hadn’t responded and her eyes were still wandering across the buildings, ears constantly moving around. Winter once more called out to her.</p><p>“Cass?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Cassie’s ears and eyes moved towards her as she had perked up and picked up her pace a little.</p><p>“Are you okay? They-...they didn’t get to you, right?”</p><p>“No, no. It’s okay.”</p><p>Cassie shook her head and waved her off.</p><p>“It’s sad, but I’m used to that kind of thing. Getting them to safety was a lot more important than lecturing them.”</p><p>“As long as you’re fine with it...we- we should probably get in for a moment.”</p><p>Winter glanced towards the direction her partner had been looking.</p><p>“Did you sense someone else?”</p><p>“I’m not sure...but we should finish up the area we started on before we should go in that direction.”</p><p>Winter nodded.</p><p>”Sounds like the more reasonable thing to do.”</p><p>As long as they finished searching them thoroughly first the order in which they searched the areas shouldn't matter after all.</p><p>“Let’s go inside first.”</p><p>Cassie had reached her, they stepped inside and the door slid close behind them. Winter shuddered slightly as her body slowly adjusted to the warmth and Cassie next to her had reached up her head to quickly rub over her ears.</p><p>Winter knew that they were usually very warm no matter what but she could imagine that having the constant strong winds whip around them would get taxing after a while. In what was almost an unconscious reflex these days Winter was just about to reach up to help her, when a bellow snapped her out of it and she retracted her arm half-way through.</p><p>“About time you delivered some results. Report.”</p><p>Winter inhaled, straightened her posture and folded her hands behind her back as she turned to the side to face their professor who had remained all cozy on the warm airship.<br/>
And under any other circumstance with any other instructor Winter would have been both angry and disappointed, except Hameldune would have been a nuisance throughout their entire search if he had come along. That said Winter was pretty sure that the pilot had decided to do them a favor when she had send them to start the search while they were still in the air.</p><p>Next to her Cassie was about to turn around and walk towards the back of the ship when Winter shot a glance at her. She was not in the mood to deal with this on her own. Her partner only sighed a little and decided to stay after all.</p><p>“Sir, we were almost through the entire first area when we encountered the two survivors and brought them back.”</p><p>Hameldune huffed at them.</p><p>“So, you’re not even done with the first area yet. It’s a good thing I was already expecting you to dally around.”</p><p>As he took out his scroll to start pushing some buttons, Winter clenched her jaw.</p><p>Hameldune should just have been briefed just the same about how the search and this mission might take a longer than they would for a different town of the same size. And even if he hadn’t been he could have figured on his own that the weather conditions for both Cassie, Winter and the pilots as well would slow down regular procedures.</p><p>But once again Winter was thinking that he was simply trying to aggravate them to have even more of an excuse to complain about them. At least she was hoping that he wasn’t just stupid.</p><p>From the corner of her eyes, Winter saw Cassie’s ear twitch and her eyes had narrowed.</p><p>“I have already devised a quicker route back to Atlas Academy to make up for the time we are going to loose. If this is what the headmaster is putting his efforts into training I fear for the academy’s future.”</p><p>“Sir, the mission briefing should have informed you about delays due to the specific weather condit- ”</p><p>“Excuses! And bad ones at that. I would have thought a Schnee would be above such things.”</p><p>Winter almost snapped. What did he know about being a Schnee?</p><p>Hameldune had pushed the wrong button and the only thing that had kept her from lashing out at him was Cassie’s arm which had quickly moved in front of her.</p><p>Surprised, but also grateful Winter had turned to look at her partner and she was even more surprised when she could clearly see a cold anger in her eyes.</p><p>It was something Winter hadn’t seen in her partner yet and seeing her like this on her behalf for some reason managed to vent out all of her own anger.</p><p>Winter had always been curious about Cassie’s genuine anger and now that she was seeing a glimpse of it she couldn’t help but to think about how fierce it probably was. Cassie wasn’t the type to get actually angry and to see her getting worked up like this for her gave Winter a strange sensation.</p><p>This young woman next to her really loved her enough to probably take and tear down anything and anyone for her. And seeing her partner love her this much was enough to calm Winter's own anger.</p><p>Cassie’s hand was still on her collarbone as she was glaring at Hameldune and Winter took it into her own, dropped their hands down and simply decided on an indifferent and slightly sarcastic response.</p><p>“Well, then I supposed I should thank you instead, Sir. Since you have already decided on a different flight route back to make up for our short-comings...”</p><p>“What is this talk about a different route back? There’s no need for changes.”</p><p>The pilot who had been checking one of the screens on the cockpit’s dashboard had suddenly perked up and with an annoyed look in her face, she had taken quick steps towards Hameldune.</p><p>Winter turned to look towards Cassie who only nodded back towards the door.</p><p>“Let’s go back out again, yes.”</p><p>This was an argument neither one of them was willing to listen to.</p><p>Winter let go of her partner’s hand and they turned to look towards the co-pilot who was at the back of the airship.</p><p>He had already bandaged up one of the older brother’s hands and he was carefully applying an ointment on the second one. He gave them a quick nod as Cassie gave him a thumbs up. Winter pushed the door to open it up for them and to quickly step outside and close it again.</p><p>“Winter?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“How about you? Are you alright? You looked little paler after you saw the two kids...and Hameldune just now...”</p><p>“It’s...alright. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Winter waved her off and put her arms around herself, pretending to fix her coat and shake off some of the snow that had immediately settled on top of it.</p><p>Cassie who saw right through her ruse, stepped next to her and nudged her shoulder against hers. And while it was playful it was still, most likely purposefully so, forceful enough to topple Winter a little.</p><p>Winter who in retaliation raised her arm to shove her partner to the side and topple her a little.</p><p>“Why are you like this?”</p><p>She wasn’t actually mad at her, but Winter still lowered an eyebrow and shook her head at her partner. Cassie in response quickly walked a little ahead of her and turned around to wink.</p><p>“You love it.”</p><p>Winter only rolled her eyes at her. Still, she did love it. She loved her partner.</p><p>And more than anything she loved how Cassie knew that they both couldn’t afford to break through and soften each other’s mental barriers right now.</p><p>Right now they had a job to do. They would have all the time in the world to process and be gentle with each other once they were done and back home. And as Cassie had chosen to annoy her rather than comfort her because of that, Winter could only chuckle quietly as she caught back up with her.</p><p>“Which way did you sense somebody?”</p><p>“Over there.”</p><p>Cassie pointed towards the direction.</p><p>“But I can’t really pinpoint the exact place already. The aura is...faint...”</p><p>“Alright, the let’s finish up the last area and go there next.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Cassie held out her hand so she could use her Semblance to get them back to where they had stopped before walking the two brothers back.</p><p>Winter nodded, took her partner's hand and as she felt even harsher winds than earlier whip around her, Winter grew even more aware of how this mission was still going to be exhausting in many ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter was on top of her Manticore circling the broken buildings below.</p><p>She and Cassie had finished searching the first area and they were now half-way through the second area they had started on after following Cassie’s senses. While her partner hadn’t been able to pinpoint the exact location yet, Cassie had still been able to lead them into the right general direction. And judging by her behavior down on the streets Winter knew that they must be close.</p><p>Even from afar Winter could tell how Cassie’s eyes were narrowed in concentration as her ears were raised and constantly moving, listening for sounds she was more likely going to pick up than Winter who reached for her scroll and opened it up.</p><p>
  <em>Barely still yellow and up in the orange only.</em>
</p><p>Winter sighed looking at the aura gauges.</p><p>She not only knew that she couldn’t keep using her semblance all the time for much longer, but even her partner who had a lot more aura and a faster recovery than her was being drained much quicker than usual.</p><p>It was also slowly getting darker and they would still need to get back to the airship before night time. And while they could do so easily on their own using Cassie’s Semblance, they couldn’t do so with any survivors who, no matter the condition they were in, would be slower on foot than the two of them.</p><p>In short, they had to find whoever was in this area soon. Any other survivors would have to wait for the morning, anything else would simply be too dangerous for everybody involved.</p><p>Still in the air Winter rolled her Manticore half-way and upside down she circled another building. It was broken down on one side but there was still a small opening on top that would allow her to look a little inside.</p><p>Winter narrowed her eyes and drew closer at a small angle.</p><p>
  <em>Did something just move?</em>
</p><p>Winter dissolved her Manticore and landed on a glyph. To get as close as she possibly could Winter lay down flat on her stomach on top of her glyph and looked down the opening.</p><p>“Is someone in here?”</p><p>She decided to call out. If she was lucky she would get an answer or something might at least move again at the sound. And Winter perked up when she indeed saw an arm stretch out and into her field of vision.</p><p>“I’m here...I’m here...”</p><p>A weak and pained voice spoke and using one more glyph to steady herself Winter leaned down into the small opening to find indeed the person she had noticed while flying at a similar angle.</p><p>“I can hear you. I’m here to help.”</p><p>Winter called out once more and she saw a young woman maybe in her mid-twenties slowly turn to look up to her. She was lying on her stomach and she from the hips down she was trapped underneath the rubble.</p><p>She saw Winter and almost immediately her breathing started to stagger in what was probably a small panic attack as whatever hope she had started to feel seemed to have broken down the mental fortitude that has been keeping her together so far.</p><p>“It’s okay, try and breath. I’m coming down and then we’ll try and get you out of here quickly.”</p><p>There was no time for introductions, calming the young woman so they could safely get her out of the debris was more important.<br/>
And so slowly but surely and using her glyphs as supports and footholds Winter started to make her way into the building – thankful for how dainty, flexible and agile she was.</p><p>Seeing how Winter was actually able to make her way down and in front of her, even if she was now slightly squeezed into the space, the young woman seemed to calm a little.</p><p>“You...you really made it...you really still came to save us after all.”</p><p>“I...yes. I’m only sorry the emergency signal didn’t reach us soon enough to arrive during the attack…”</p><p>Winter felt a little remorse but she also knew that there wasn’t much that she could have done to change what had happened. Something else she could do right now however was to ensure the young woman’s current safety and get her out.</p><p>“No, no...we..knew…”</p><p>The woman’s voice was shaky and while this wasn’t the time to have proper conversations, Winter felt like it was important to listen to what she had to say and to even encourage her to kept talking either way – if only to make sure that she was kept engaged and awake. Part of Winter was also suspicious about what it was that they ‘knew’ about and so she decided to ask directly.</p><p>“You knew what?”</p><p>“The communication’s tower...it was old, it hadn’t been up to regular standards for quite some time...”</p><p><em>Negligance.</em> Winter narrowed her eyes a little and lowered herself next to the woman as best as she could. This probably explained why the signal was delayed rather than not being received at all.</p><p>Why some people would still be careless like this was beyond her. Especially considering how the Atlesian military was usually more than willing to do something as simple as checks and upkeepings on a regular basis if requested so.<br/>
Most towns and cities who didn’t have any qualified craftspeople of their own would often ask the nearby military base for assitance and any updates were even free of charge, as well as any repairs unless the damage was clearly done intentionally.</p><p>The young woman groaned in pain and continued speaking.</p><p>“Some of us had been trying to push the town’s administration to have it updated...but nobody listens to ‘children’ who haven’t spend the past thirty years living in this <em>dump</em>…”</p><p>Winter could only sympathize with her frustration. The frustration of trying to change the minds of those who have become way too comfortable in their old ways, most of the time at the cost of others…</p><p>Winter shook her head slightly.</p><p>“I...know there’s not much I can say that could change what had happened, but I was send by Atlas Academy. There’s an airship outside by the market place. I’m going to contact my partner and we’ll try and get you there safely.”</p><p>“I...I see...you’re...quite a direct one, aren’t you?”</p><p>Winter opened her mouth only to close it again. She didn’t know how to reply to that. In the end she simply furrowed her brow lightly and she simply tapped her earpiece.</p><p>“Cass? I found a survivor, we’re inside of a building. Can you find me for a moment? There’s not much space.”</p><p>Winter turned towards the young woman.</p><p>“My partner’s Semblance allows her to suddenly appear in places. She going partially come here to help.”</p><p>“Partially?”</p><p>The woman sounded a little confused. But as Cassie’s head and neck materialized next to Winter’s, rather than being suddenly startled and unnecessarily stressed, she only perked up a little in sudden understanding.</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>Cassie nodded a little towards the woman. The rest of her body had remained outside and Winter couldn’t be more grateful about how much control her partner had of her Semblance. She could feel her partner’s ears gently moving against head as Cassie was looking around and spoke again.</p><p>“This...I’m going to be honest right now...isn’t going to be easy...but...”</p><p>Cassie’s open palm appeared in front of Winter as she was gently gesturing towards the young woman as to reassure her that they were still going to try.</p><p>“...I think we can do it.”</p><p>“Uhm,...okay...th-thank you, both of you, for being this honest...it...makes me feel like at least us younger generations are a bit less conceited,..”</p><p>Winter exchanged a short surprised glance with her partner. And in the end they only subtly nodded at each other. Both of them could only appreciate the young woman’s mindset and they were set on saving her. Winter spoke.</p><p>“I’m going to try and use my Semblance to slowly raise the debris, my partner will try and help you with getting out.”</p><p>“B-but how…?”</p><p>Cassie disappear again and Winter could see her black shroud reappear next to the woman as she re-materialized. This time it was both of her arms and her upper body down to just above her chest which were floating low above the ground.</p><p>“Like this.”</p><p>With a friendly and encouraging smile Cassie gave the young woman a thumbs up and the woman only nodded in response as she nervously put her arm around Cassie’s shoulders as best as she could in her current position.</p><p>“Alright, here I go.”</p><p>One hand at the grip of her sword so she could access the gravity dust inside Winter conjured a small black glyph by each side of the woman on the ground.</p><p>Slowly and carefully Winter started to lift the debris around the young woman as she was pulling herself out anytime she felt some leeway. Cassie who was too careful to try and forcefully pull her out, was holding her steady and moving along, giving her something steady to pull herself out on.</p><p>The process was slow and draining for all of them but Winter didn’t want to risk the building coming down completely. It was already creaking dangerously enough as she was slowly raising the rubble.<br/>
And while she and her partner would be able to escape or at least somewhat able handle the impact with what aura they had left, the young woman couldn’t do either of those things.</p><p>Additionally Winter also had to keep herself afloat and cowered on glyphs to make enough space for both Cassie and the young woman. Winter never had to control this many different individual glyphs so precisely all at once before and it required a lot more concentration than she anticipated. Still she didn’t really have any other options.<br/>
At least not for as long as it would take the young woman and Cassie to get out high enough to leave room for Winter’s legs again.</p><p>They also simply couldn’t risk blasting the top of the building away for as long as the survivor was trapped.</p><p>Progress was made nonetheless and Winter was soon enough finally able to lower her legs and stand back on the ground again. Cassie’s upper body was pressed against Winter as she was holding the young woman’s arm around her shoulders and steadying her with an arm around the waist.</p><p>“Are you completely free?”</p><p>Squeezed together like this neither one of the pair was able to take a closer look and Winter could hear a little strain in her partner’s voice as she was checking in with the young woman.</p><p>Cassie had been split for quite some time now, meaning this entire time her aura has been draining just as Winter’s own. And while the building was giving them some protection from the snow and winds, Cassie’s lower body had still been mostly outside, with Cassie only pushing her legs down to give her some leverage at most.</p><p>The young woman was a little breathless, but she replied nonetheless.</p><p>“Y-yes...but I- I can’t move my legs…”</p><p>Winter’s heart sank a little. This was to be expected considering how trapped the woman had been, but Winter still hoped that the legs were still only broken and that she wouldn't have to loose them. Winter took a small breath.</p><p>“Okay. Hold on tight to me and my partner.”</p><p>She shifted her position to be able to take the young woman’s free arm around her shoulders and put her arm around her waist.</p><p>Winter exchanged a short look with her partner and Cassie only nodded.</p><p>“Go.”</p><p>Winter quickly closed her eyes, took a deep breath.</p><p>She conjured a glyph above their heads and summoned a giant version of her Beowolf to tear through the building. Within a second Cassie materialized the rest of her body and they jumped out to the safety of the streets before Winter dissolved her Beowolf and the building crashed down anew.</p><p>Winter saw her partner looking back for a moment and a wide piece of wood materialized alongside Cassie’s hand in front of them. Winter assumed she had just grabbed it somewhere from the debris.</p><p>They sat down the young woman who had a blank baffled stare on her face and who was now also shaking vehemently from the cold.</p><p>“Wh-who are you? And what was that?”</p><p>She blinked a few times before looking at Winter.</p><p>“I’m...just a student at Atlas Academy...”</p><p>Winter tried to deflect and the young woman opened her mouth only to be gently interrupted by Cassie.</p><p>“Anyway, we’re going to get you to the airship, but I’m going to get you a blanket first. You need to stay warm.”</p><p>And thankfully enough the woman’s attention shifted towards Cassie. Winter sighed quietly in relief. She really wasn’t in the mood to tell somebody who would probably recognize her name about herself right now.</p><p>“Oh, y-yes, please.”</p><p>Cassie’s upper body disappeared, a few seconds passed before an arm and a shoulder re-materialized, holding out a blanket which Winter immediately took. She assumed that Cassie was still telling the pilots about the situation directly but didn’t want the survivor to be in the cold this entire time. Winter cowered down next to the woman and helped her wrap the thermal blanket around herself.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Cassie reappeared again completely this time. She was also holding a pair of metal braces. She was smiling gently at the young woman, but Winter could still see the hint of a familiar ear twitch. The kind of twitch Cassie would get anytime she was getting annoyed by something. And Winter could only imagine what kind of discussion she had to have had with a certain someone to be able for the pilot or co-pilot to simply hand her these braces like that.</p><p>Together with her partner Winter put the temporary splints around the woman’s legs, so they could at least somewhat safely transport her without accidentally doing any more damage to her shattered legs.</p><p>Once they were done Winter summoned a small version of her Manticore – ignoring her partner’s worried look as Cassie could feel how low Winter’s aura was getting. Together they sat the young woman down on top of the summon to make their way back to the airship.</p><p>“We’ll switch halfway through, Winter.”</p><p>Knowing fully well how her partner wasn’t going to back down on this Winter only sighed.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>As they were walking back the snowfall was now undoubtedly turning into a snowstorm. So much so that Winter had to dissolve her Manticore halfway through, whether she wanted or not.<br/>
Truthfully she had been thinking about carrying the young woman on top of her Manticore for the entire way despite her partner’s earlier notice anyways. What was only draining Winter’s aura after all would drain both her partner’s aura and her physical strength since Cassie would have to carry her on her back.</p><p>Still the winds had been too harsh for the young woman to be able to properly steady herself on top. And as much of a comfortable ride it had been, she had at least Cassie’s warmth to hold on to instead as she was being carried on Cassie’s back for the second half of the way.</p><p>Once the airship was at sight they switched once again to carry her both together for the final stretch. They reached the door and hands occupied Cassie gently kicked it.</p><p>It slid open in response and they were quickly greeted by the pilot when they first entered as she and the co-pilot immediately stepped in to take the injured woman off of them and carry her towards one of the provisional sick bed they had already put up in preparation.</p><p>Winter took a deep breath. They should still be able to take at least a small moment before heading out to finish the area before it would get too dark and the snowstorm would be too much for them to handle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter shook some of the snow of her coat.</p><p>And after having been outside in the freezing cold for so long, it almost felt as if her lungs were burning up at the much warmer air that filled them. Next to her Cassie shuddered slightly.<br/>
Having only experienced Mistral’s cold, but dry winds throughout most of her life, she never really liked the constant cold wetness of the snow. And while Cassie wasn’t really complaining about it, at least not more than anybody else would, Winter still could often see her shudder like this anytime there was even just a little snow melting on her.</p><p>Winter looked around to find the two boys sitting on one of the side benches next to each other by the back half of the airship. The older one had been given skin-tight gloves and Winter could see how both of his hands had now been bandaged up underneath. He was also given a new thicker warm sweater.<br/>
Both he and his younger sibling were wrapped in new warm thermal blankets and the younger one was slowly sipping on what was a still slightly steaming hot beverage. Winter assumed that it was some kind of light tea that was warming him up gently. Those two were now taken care off and Winter took a quick breath before she turned around to the front of the airship to look for the professor.</p><p>Hameldune was sitting on his extra single seat behind the co-pilot’s and every so often starring to the side at the seat bench across. Winter followed his eyes and she noticed just what he kept looking at.</p><p>On the bench, at a good distance away from him and in the middle of the airship sat a small child which hadn’t been here before.</p><p>Puzzled Winter quickly glanced at her partner but Cassie had been too occupied with keeping her eyes on the woman they had just brought in to meet her eyes. Her partner was probably waiting for one of the pilots to maybe update them on her well-being and the co-pilot was indeed approaching them.</p><p>“This one here found her way to the airship on her own soon after you came in to get the braces.”</p><p>His voice was quiet and he nodded subtly towards the child.</p><p>“She said she heard the Grimm cry out and a loud ‘boom’ and so she followed the sound here because she thought somebody came to help and took it down. Smart for her age, if you ask me. But...”</p><p>He lowered his head in slight dismay.</p><p>“She was shaking so much we couldn’t really tell if she has any injuries and she freezes up and refuses to let us do a quick checkup any time one of us tries to approach her...and the way that professor of yours has been looking at her I don’t blame her...”</p><p>Winter furrowed her brow a little, even if Hameldune was being insufferable, the pilot and co-pilot surely were friendly and approachable…</p><p>She took another closer look at the child and it suddenly dawned on her. The small one was looking down and holding her legs close to her chest, curled around and a little between them Winter now noticed a fluffy tail. Next to her Cassie’s ears perked up as she too noticed not only the child herself, but how she was a Faunus too. Cassie sighed.</p><p>“Well, I can almost guarantee you that to her all of you are most likely just big and scary Humans who are going to sell her off to somewhere. She’s probably only in here because she can’t think of any other warm place...”</p><p>While Cassie’s voice wasn’t accusing Winter could still some bitterness in her words and she placed her hand on her partner's shoulder in support. Cassie only shook her head gently.</p><p>“I’ll go talk to her.”</p><p>“Yes, let me know if I can do anything. Maybe she’ll talk to me as well.”</p><p>Cassie nodded and she started to carefully approach the small girl who flinched first, but seemed to immediately brighten up the moment she noticed Cassie’s ears. Winter watched her partner lower herself in front of her, her voice soft as she started to speak. Winter herself almost flinched a little when felt a sudden hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“You kids have been doing a good job finding people and bringing them here safely by the way. We were a little worried at first when we were told that we’re going to have a pair of first-years only on this mission. But whoever approved you for this, really knew what they were doing.”</p><p>The co-pilot had turned his eyes away from her partner and was now looking at Winter with an approving smile.</p><p>And as Winter was just about to thank him, she heard a disgusted huff from the side. The co-pilot’s smile froze and Winter turned around to see Hameldune who had gotten up and was now standing in front of her, his nose wrinkled and his scroll in his hand.</p><p>“If he knew what he was doing, Ironwood would have send and entire team of competent at least third-years who would have swept the entire town by now.”</p><p>Winter saw the co-pilot open his mouth to protest and she held her hand out to stop him.<br/>
For somebody who had at the beginning of the mission been the one to stop her from clashing with Hameldune, it seemed like he too had been slowly reaching his limit while they were gone.</p><p>“Sir, I once more apologize for what you must think of as our inadequate speed. We are indeed proceeding at a slower pace due to the earlier mentioned weather conditions and the fact that we have been going back and forth along with the rescued civilian to assure their safe arrival at the airship during a snowstorm.”</p><p>Winter was trying to keep her voice calm and while her words were diplomatic, she was sure that at least some of her sarcasm was slipping through.</p><p>“But do feel free to make note of all of that in your report and file a complaint to General Ironwood.”</p><p>Winter never would have thought that she would drop the General’s name like a child threatening another one with calling their parent, knowing fully well that she was going to get away with whatever she was being accused of doing, but here she was.</p><p>She was cold and getting tired, she was sick of Hameldune’s constant stabs at them and more than anything she really didn’t need him causing any more negative energy that could attract Grimm towards them by aggravating anyone on the ship. And Winter was sure that he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing since he was too hung up on trying to put them down any chance he would get.</p><p>As she could see the professor huffing in response and at loss for proper words to respond to how Winter was actually using the fact that Ironwood favored them against him, Cassie was stepping closer towards them.</p><p>She was carrying the small girl in her arms. She walked past Hameldune and judging by the look she shot at him from the side she definitely would have ‘accidentally’ bumped her shoulder into him if she wasn’t holding a child. She turned her eyes towards the co-pilot.</p><p>“Her ankle is hurting a little...if you could take a look, please.”</p><p>The co-pilot perked up towards them, but he stopped immediately when he noticed the girl flinching into Cassie and holding her tightly.</p><p>“Ah, it’s okay. He’s a good person, he’ll take look and fix you up in no time. There’s also some warm food and drinks if you like. It’s okay to take or ask for any of that. See, that boy over there is also having some.”</p><p>Cassie’s voice was warm and full of reassurance. And Winter saw the small Faunus’ eyes move between the co-pilot and the brothers when she finally gave a small nod.</p><p>“Is it okay if the co-pilot here carries you instead of me? That way my friend and I can go back out to try and find some more people. We’ll also be back soon don’t worry.”</p><p>The child’s eyes rested on Winter for a small moment.</p><p>“You’re….friends?”</p><p>Winter could see the wheels turning in her head as the asked her question in a shy unsure voice.</p><p>“Yes, she’s my partner and we go to combat school together.”</p><p>“So...you two are <em>Huntresses</em>?”</p><p>Her eyes widened in surprise and Winter couldn’t help a little chuckle as she decided to be the one to answer her question.</p><p>“Yes, we’re in training, but <em>both of us</em> are equally Huntresses.”</p><p>Winter could see the small girl slowly taking in what she was just told. She could only imagine what the child’s life must have been like so far if she had never thought about a Human and another Faunus being on equal terms.<br/>
Not only that but she never seemed to have even considered Faunus going to an official combat school and being actually friends with a Human. And having seen a little of her fear, Winter figured that even being treated with respect by Humans seemed to be completely new for her.</p><p>“And <em>I</em> can’t just fly airship, you know? I can also put some medicine on your ankle and bandage it up, so it won’t hurt as much anymore. What do you say?”</p><p>The co-pilot puffed his chest goofily in pride and smiled at the small girl who actually suddenly laughed a little. It was a weak and quiet laugh, but it seemed as if they had managed to lessen at least some of the tension in her and she was at enough ease to be taken care of without stressing her.</p><p>“Alright then, let’s get you all healed up, okay?”</p><p>He raised his arms towards her and with a small nod at Cassie, she was gently handed over to him. Cassie gently ruffled through her hair.</p><p>“Make sure to have some food as well, okay?”</p><p>The girl nodded shyly and the co-pilot started to walk away to the back of the airship.</p><p>Hameldune was just about to open his mouth again when in a fast and sudden movement Cassie turned around to step right in front of him.</p><p>She was shorter than him but she was none the less staring him down. Her ear flattened against her head, the hairs on them bristled. Her eyes were narrowed as she was gritting her teeth at him. Canines turned into actual small fangs in a ferocious cold cold anger Winter had only seen a glimpse of before – as if she was ready to literally tear their professor into pieces any moment now and barely holding back on it.</p><p>Hameldune who hadn’t expected Cassie to suddenly get this close to him had almost stumbled back a step.</p><p>“If you dare getting close to her, talk to her or so much as even look her way <em>one. more. time</em>...”</p><p>Her partner’s voice was low, almost growling and she spoke.</p><p>“Are- are you threatening me, Grey? How dare you?! I won’t tolerate that kind of behavior and I will make sure to make note of it. I will make sure you pay for using that kind of tone with me!”</p><p>“Oh, I better make it count then and just-…”</p><p>Winter moved quickly and put her arm around her partner and a hand on her collarbone. Cassie stopped and glanced at her.</p><p>“Cass, now’s not the time. We have to get out there again and finish up part of the town before it gets too late.”</p><p>She knew that her partner had every right to be angry, but Winter still tried to calm and reason with her.<br/>
They had to stay rational and keep going when others couldn’t, even though they were being provoked and somebody else was causing unnecessary tension. <em>Especially</em> because somebody else was causing unnecessary tension.</p><p>Her eyes fixated on Hameldune for a few more moment before Cassie finally calmed and Winter who had been pressing her arm hard against her changed her hold to a gentler one.</p><p>Cassie turned away from Hameldune.</p><p>The airship door quickly closed behind her after she had opened it with a small punch to get out. Hameldune outraged at her partner’s behavior had turned around to walk back to his seat, not before Winter herself could glare him in the eyes however.</p><p>And as she was keeping her eyes on him, she could still see the brothers from the corner of them. Winter perked up and turned to look at them when she noticed how the older one was looking at her attentively.</p><p>Winter’s eyes had met his curiously and she saw him jolt up and look down to his knees. Winter wondered how much of what had happened he had seen. He was keeping his head down, but curiously enough she could also see him carefully eyeing the Faunus girl who must be about the same age as his younger brother and whose ankle was in the middle of being bandaged up.</p><p>
  <em>Please don’t let him start trouble instead.</em>
</p><p>Winter took a deep breath and turned to leave the airship to go back into the cold and the winds whipping away at her aura. At least she had recovered a little bit of it during their small stay.</p><p>Since there was no need for the landing ramp to be pulled out for just Winter and her partner Winter had to jump down and land on the snow, her heels digging slightly into it.</p><p>Winter immediately found Cassie who was standing below the airship leaned against one of its landing legs. She had probably been waiting for Winter who noticed how her partner was holding and looking at a small round black metal badge. A badge Winter knew Cassie always carried in one of her pockets. In fact her new jacket even had an extra pocket on the inside just for it. The emblem on it was her father’s colored in the emerald-green she liked so much and which reminded her of her mother.</p><p>Her hands loosely folded behind her back Winter started to take slow casual steps towards her partner.</p><p>“Lien for your thoughts?”</p><p>Cassie perked up to look towards her and sighed. She put the badge back inside of her jacket.</p><p>“The girl who came to the airship...she said she was living in an orphanage in one of the corners of the town...she was treated...badly...And when the Grimm attacked she was just left behind, no one came to get her from her room and so she just stayed inside and hid underneath the bed.<br/>
With everybody else gone no Grimm went as far as to attack the building. One little girl inside probably didn’t catch their attention as much as all of the people in the middle of the town. I don’t think she actually thought as far as this, but it was still a smart thing to do for a kid her age.”</p><p>“It certainly saved her life.”</p><p>Winter put her arms around herself thinking about what would have happened to the small girl if she had decided to leave the building in the middle of the attack and how lucky she was that no Grimm crashed into it regardless.</p><p>Cassie continued.</p><p>“She left the building some time after everything went quiet. She got scared when she saw the Megoliath and stumbled over when she tried to run away from it. Luckily enough it was calm and just walked passed her. But she had been keeping an eye on it from afar – that’s how she saw us taking it down. Even though we were a bit too fast for her child eyes to recognize what exactly happened.”</p><p>Cassie chuckled a little and Winter’s expression softened.</p><p>She stepped closer to her partner and reached up to gently pull her cheek.</p><p>“Your overall speed still needs some work though.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re just nitpicking at this point.”</p><p>Winter flattened her palm on her partner’s face and gave her gentle shove.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s just quickly finish the area and come back to turn in.”</p><p>“Are you still able to see clearly enough?”</p><p>“Yes, it’s dark, but I’m okay.”</p><p>“Alright, let’s go quickly. I couldn’t sense anybody else back when we were there, but we should still check it. I also can’t sense any more people anywhere else right now...sorry…”</p><p>Cassie sighed.</p><p>“You’ve already done enough for today, Cass. We would still have to start on a new area tomorrow morning whether you could sense somebody or not.”</p><p>Winter reached for her partner’s hand.</p><p>“So, don’t apologize anymore.”</p><p>“Thanks, Winter.”</p><p>Cassie had a tired smile before she took a small breath and used her Semblance to take them back to the building Winter’s Beowolf had torn apart. Winter stumbled a little once they arrived but Cassie had enough of a grip on her hand to steady her quickly.</p><p>“You okay? Both of our auras are kinda low, connecting smoothly is a little harder...”</p><p>Winter shook her head.</p><p>“I’m okay. I just got a little dizzy for a second.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>It took them another twenty minutes to effectively finish up the area. And while they didn’t expect to find somebody else they had still diligently swept through every street and alleyway.</p><p>Once they were done Winter dropped down close to her partner, Cassie caught her with both arms and the two of them just snuggled up for a short moment to simply warm up a little.<br/>
They were inside of a now full-blown snowstorm and Cassie shuddered a little against her.</p><p>“Ugh, I just want to stay like this for the rest of the evening.”</p><p>“Cass, I love you, but the airship is much warmer. Please take us there.”</p><p>Cassie nodded against her head and they let go of each other to simply hold hands. They couldn’t really appear on the airship hugging as they had been.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>“Yes, no, wait.”</p><p>Cassie furrowed her brow a little in confusion.</p><p>“Don’t take us to the inside. Things are probably cramped in there, we shouldn’t just appear in the middle.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re right.”</p><p>And so Winter’s mind went blank and a moment later she found herself in front of the airship door.</p><p>Since they hadn’t notified the pilot beforehand the landing ramp hadn’t been lowered, but they also didn’t really need it and so Winter tapped her earpiece to tell the pilot to simply open the door for them.</p><p>They jumped inside and the door was quickly closed behind them to avoid most of the snow getting in. And as Winter disconnected and took out her earpiece to put it in one of her pockets she noticed how the snow on her coat was already almost melted while Winter herself was still mostly numb to the warmth.</p><p>She and Cassie started taking a few steps towards the front of the ship to look for the pilot, expecting Hameldune to stop and aggravate them again somehow.</p><p>Hameldune however was simply sulking on his seat behind the co-pilot’s. He also might have just gotten into another argument with the pilot who wasn’t at her seat.</p><p>And just as Winter was about to turn around she heard the pilot’s voice from the back of the ship and behind her.</p><p>“You’ve done well today, kiddos.”</p><p>Winter felt a hearty pat on her back as the pilot stepped between her and her partner. She closed her eyes for a short moment and Winter could only sigh as the pat was, sadly so, enough to shatter just what little aura she had left.</p><p>Furthermore a short alarm noise sounded from Winter's scroll, specifically the one that notified her about how her partner’s aura had dropped into the red. And while Cassie was only rubbing her head with a tired smile the pilot laughed a little apologetically.</p><p>“Whoops, I didn’t think it was as bad as this outside.”</p><p>“Come on in and sit down.”</p><p>Winter heard the co-pilot’s warm voice.</p><p>She turned to look to the side and much to her pleasant surprise she saw the two younger children sitting close next to each other and chatting gently over a scroll they had been given, presumably to distract them a little for at least as long as they were cooped up on the airship.<br/>
Winter was even more surprised when she noticed how the teenager was also close to them and holding his arm not only around his younger brother but his hand was also on the girl’s shoulder.</p><p>The teen seemed to have noticed Winter looking into their direction and he glanced towards her quickly only to look back down and at the scroll the younger ones were holding together. His face had a gentle blush and Winter could only figure that he might feel a little bit embarrassed about how he had behaved towards her partner.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Faunus or not, seeing Hameldune’s behavior towards somebody who was probably the same age as his little brother and who had been through the same traumatic experience as them, must have shifted something in him.<br/>
He must have realized how what he had been taught so far might not only be false but it would also turn him into somebody like the professor whose behavior was clearly wrong.</p><p>Either way Winter could only smile a little seeing how he was trying to better himself.</p><p>Next to her Cassie’s eyes had brighten and her ears perked up a little. Winter’s heart warmed for her and she wished she could just hook her arm underneath hers and snuggle against her a little in support.<br/>
For now she had to hold back however and she decided to instead at least make a mental note about how she would put some extra effort into spoiling her once they were back home. Winter always liked seeing her happy about small victories like this.</p><p>A little further to the back Winter noticed how the young woman they had rescued earlier was still lying on the provisional sickbed she had been on when they had left.<br/>
And seeing how both her legs were already in complete casts, Winter couldn’t help but to be in awe about just how quickly these two professionals who were with them must be able to work.</p><p>Considering how they had only been gone for twenty minutes, Winter figured that the pilot and co-pilot must have started to prepare most of the work the moment Cassie had notified them about the survivor and they must have been basically done by the time the pair had finished walking back to the ship.</p><p>The woman looked asleep and Winter assumed that she must have simply collapsed for some rest after having been treated and presumably given some pain-killers.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Winter and her partner were trailing along behind the pilot who motioned them to sit down on the seat bench across the children.</p><p>Cassie simply plopped down and Winter slowly sat down next to her and they instinctively snuggled close to each other for warmth and Winter couldn’t even imagine how frozen they would be had they gone out on this mission wearing their previous gear.<br/>
She was sure that while her partner might have been barely fine Winter herself would have definitely ran out of aura much earlier.</p><p>Holding two steaming mugs the co-pilot stepped in front of Winter and Cassie to offer them what smelled like a light soup.</p><p>“Drink slowly. It’s not too hot, but your bodies are still adjusting to the warmth.”</p><p>Thanking him the pair took a mug each. And while the concept of drinking soup out of a coffee mug was new to Winter, she couldn’t help but to also appreciate the practicality of it. Maybe because her partner’s general mannerisms were rubbing off on her more than she thought.<br/>
Or maybe she was also just too cold to think rationally and simply incredibly grateful that she was having a warm drink. That must be it.</p><p>And while Winter almost immediately took a small careful sip out of her mug, Cassie next to her was blowing on it for a little bit.<br/>
Objectively speaking the drinks shouldn’t be too hot to drink, the pilot really seemed to have indeed warmed them just about enough, but Winter had noticed this habit in her partner before.</p><p>Anytime they would be getting some tea or coffee, for Cassie and Winter respectively, Winter would always notice how even once her tea had gotten cold Cassie would still blow on it anytime she picked it up for the first time.</p><p>Every once in a while Winter thought about asking her partner about her habit, but she figured it was simply something she did subconsciously. It was however a cute little quirk. And not wanting Cassie to get too aware and stop because of her, Winter would in the end always decide to just keep quiet after all and simply continue wondering.</p><p>More importantly, for now Winter was simply happy that her partner seemed to be more occupied with her soup rather than with the fact that she going to be cooped up with seven other strangers in a mid-sized airship for the night. Something even Winter was feeling a little anxious about and was trying not to bring up.</p><p>They had already known that they might have to spend at least one night here but at least Winter never thought that they would find so many people on the first day or to begin with if she was going to be completely honest.</p><p>One thing Winter knew for sure however was that they were mostly this quick with their search because of Cassie’s senses and Winter’s ability to cover more ground flying.</p><p>And after having had some time to calm down about it Winter realized that they were indeed rather quick in their search. She, unlike Hameldune, had been actually paying enough attention to the briefing after all to know better.</p><p>Winter took sip from her mug and as the warmth swept through her, it also overwhelmed any uprising anger about the professor who was glaring daggers at both of them.<br/>
She was pretty sure that Cassie’s threat and her own words warning him about how easily ‘Ironwood’s pair’ was going to get away with something like this must have been what he was mostly simmering about.</p><p>The pair finished their soups mostly in silence since they were simply too tired to talk and mostly simply trying to just warm up. The lights were also slightly dimmed and not too bright, subtly lulling everybody in.<br/>
They also ate a few big nutrition bars which to Winter’s surprise were much more of a meal than she would have initially thought. Especially considering how they had provided enough calories and energy for two still growing young adult Huntresses who had been burning through their auras on a mission.</p><p>As soon as they were done the pilot decided that she would turn off the lights completely and once they were assured that there was no need for one of them to be on guard duty thanks to the airship's sensors, Winter and Cassie were finally able to try and get some sleep and proper rest in.</p><p>Even if they were still sitting upright, only leaning against each other for a little more comfort, just in case they did need to get up during the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie’s eyes snapped open. She inhaled abruptly but quickly stopped herself from gasping out loud. She pressed her eyes together for a short moment and slowly exhaled again.</p><p>Less hazy than she had initially been, she once more drew a much more controlled breath.</p><p>Eyes adjusting to her night-sight she looked around the airship and relieved about how she hadn’t accidentally woken up somebody with her small jolt, she sighed quietly.</p><p>Even Winter who was comfortably leaning against her shoulder was still asleep. Calmingly so. Cassie reach up to brush through her partner’s hair and gently move her head up a little. She looked content but Cassie figured that adjusting her partner’s position to one that was at least a little better couldn’t really hurt.</p><p>She looked around the airship once more, making sure everybody really was asleep before placing a soft kiss on Winter’s head. Cassie lingered for a moment – her partner’s scent and aura never failed to calm her. She quietly sighed again and raised her head.</p><p>A little more relaxed Cassie shook away still lingering thoughts of the memories that had come back to haunt her a few moments ago.</p><p>Memories of her mother screaming in ferociousness as she swung a long knife through black creatures snarling and charging at her. Memories of her father’s battle axe swinging past her as she was clinging onto his shoulder. Unable to help.</p><p>All attempts of calming herself had failed after all as Cassie felt a lump forming in her throat.</p><p>She remembered her father’s Semblance. It had allowed him to harden his aura around himself like an armor and to her child eyes he always looked invisible anytime the light would surround him densely. Not only that, he could also do the same for others for a short amount of time with a touch.</p><p>He was her hero. Nothing could ever topple him, Cassie had thought. And as long as he was there nobody would ever get hurt.</p><p>And her mom? She was the best.</p><p>If she could scold even somebody like her father sometimes, Cassie had thought, she must be even stronger – she had never seen her fight or train with him before but maybe that was just because she was so strong she didn’t have to fight like that.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Her mother also had the same ability Cassie had. The difference being that her mother had much more control over her senses than Cassie even had today.<br/>
She remembered her mother always exactly knowing where specific people were around the town. They had been living there for so long and her mother’s skill had been so honed that she knew everybody’s aura.</p><p>Later in life Cassie would also realize that her mother was more than anything easily able to see connections or similarities in auras between relatives and people who were incredibly close to each other. It had been what had also allowed her to find even those who had been strangers to her.<br/>
Cassie herself was currently not quite able to do something like that and so all she could do was make guesses.</p><p>One thing Cassie knew for sure however was that even though most of them would usually avoid their home, every once in a while some of the town’s people would come to ask her mother for help anytime a child or an elderly person would get lost.</p><p>Back then Cassie only had a suspicion that she and her father might be the reason they had never really gotten many visitors.</p><p>Her parents had always told her that there was nothing wrong with her and who she was, but they had also cautioned her about people out in the world who didn’t like Faunus. People who she was supposed to tell them about immediately if they were to say mean things to her or try and hurt her.</p><p>Something Cassie had noticed however was that most people her mother would help out would become a lot more friendly towards her anytime they would meet Cassie whenever she was sent out on a small errand of her own. Especially anytime her mother had taken her along for the search.</p><p>Her mom would most of the time already know exactly where to look and once they were close enough she would have Cassie try and find the exact alleyway the often times other kid they were looking for was in while she would describe to Cassie exactly what to try and sense for.</p><p>
  <em>'Something that makes you feel warm. Something that feels buzzing. Something that makes you think of the color pink.'</em>
</p><p>Cassie smiled a little to herself as she remembered her mother’s descriptions nostalgically.</p><p>Her mother was also the only one to always call her by her full name.</p><p>
  <em>Cassandra.</em>
</p><p>Her father often called her ‘Cassie’ only – that was if he wasn’t just calling her ‘Tiny’ because of how small she was compared to him. He would only ever use her full name anytime he was teasing her about something.</p><p>Especially anytime they were scrambling around, having playful fights which Cassie would always loose after he would at some point just pick her up by the back of her clothes with one of his hands and hold her out.</p><p>She still remembered his chuckles anytime she pouted at him for ‘cheating like that’.</p><p>These days Cassie couldn’t stand the sound of her own full name. There was no longer a voice she wanted to hear saying it and furthermore part of her refused to allow anybody other than her parents to use it.</p><p>To this day even her grandmother had only ever used her full name back when she was younger and she couldn’t think of anything else to shake Cassie out of night terrors or soothe her from nightmares. Nightmares about the day she lost the two people who had given her her name.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Her parents were fighting while they were running away from the Grimm, but at some point there were just too many and in hindsight Cassie figured that they must have simply ran out of strength. Because at some point her dad had put her on ground.<br/>
She still remembers him telling her that she had to survive for them. She still remembers the kiss on her head from her mother. The gentle pat of her father’s big hand on her head.</p><p>He had also unlocked and hardened her aura.</p><p>The next thing Cassie remembered was that she could no longer feel her father’s aura even though he was right in front of her.</p><p>And before she could realize that it was because he had ran out after using his Semblance on his daughter, Cassie had been grabbed and thrown through the window of a nearby building that was still standing.</p><p>She still remembers the feeling of the glass shattering at her back even through her father’s Semblance had protected her from any injuries.</p><p>Everything had gone black when she hit the floor…</p><p>When she woke up she had been angry. So very angry. Angry at the Grimm. Even angry at her parents for not allowing her to stay with them. Angry for telling her that she should survive without them. And more than anything she had been angry at herself.</p><p>But her anger had quickly turned into utter grief once she had left the still somewhat intact building she was in and when she had in a not too far away alleyway found her parents' bodies…</p><p>Grief that had shut her down as she sat by their side until she had been found. She doesn’t even remember too much of what had happened after.</p><p>Only that she had somehow grabbed her father’s badge and that the team of Huntresses had been kind enough to at least take her father’s battle axe and the knife which belonged into its shaft, the one her mother had used to fight, with them for her.</p><p>Weapons she was now keeping safely underneath her bed in what had become her new home. When Cassie had designed her own weapon years later her grandmother had told her that, if she wanted to, she could also ask for the materials to be forged into it.</p><p>Cassie had only shaken her head. She didn’t like the idea of loosing the only thing she had left of her parents. If she was going to have her own weapon she wanted it to become an extension of herself only – just like her father’s battle axe had become his and just as the knife he had given her mother in respect and love had easily become hers.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Cassie took a deep breath. Her eyes fell on her partner who was still sleeping soundly.</p><p>Even the born Atlesian could only handle so much of the snow after all and Winter had most likely been even more tired than Cassie had been by the time they had come back to the airship to call it a day. Her always perfect posture would never allow for her to be slumped down, especially not in front of strangers, but Cassie could tell just by looking at her right now.</p><p>Winter was completely out of it and had she not been exhausted she would have never allowed herself to be this vulnerable while others were nearby deliberately. Still she was also very adorable like that and thankfully enough her aura was almost completely recovered because of her deep sleep.</p><p>Cassie’s expression softened before she snuggled a little against her and closed her eyes to try and get a little more sleep in.<br/>
She too needed to be at her best again tomorrow after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter slowly opened her eyes and her partner’s warmth still by her side she propped herself up. She was surprised at how her neck wasn’t as stiff as she thought it would be after having slept upright all this time.</p><p>Winter subtly wiped the remaining sleep out of her eyes and remembering how she was on an airship with strangers, she suppressed an upcoming yawn. Still she felt at the very least somewhat refreshed as she felt her fully recovered aura pulsating through her.</p><p>“Coffee, kid?”</p><p>Upon hearing the pilot’s voice, Winter perked up a little more, also a little surprised at how she had actually reacted to being called 'kid' by somebody. And she was even more surprised at herself when she realized that she was feeling a little heart-warmed at what was a casual endearment by the stranger rather than belittled and insulted.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Next to her Cassie who she had been leaning against had started to stir.</p><p>“And...some tea for my partner, please. Any herbal tea will do, if possible.”</p><p>Winter put her hand on Cassie's shoulder to steady her as she propped herself up slowly. She knew that her partner had a tendency to be a little bit light-headed after waking up.</p><p>“No caffeine?”</p><p>“No, please. Just something warm.”</p><p>Cassie answered the pilot’s question herself as she was rubbing her eyes. Eyes Winter noticed had faint dark circles underneath. For a short moment Winter furrowed her brow in slight worry. Was her partner still tired from the day before or did she not sleep at all?</p><p>Winter decided to wait a little for her to properly wake up before she asked her about it. Right now she needed her coffee, her partner needed her tea and they both needed preferably some type of breakfast.</p><p>-------------</p><p>While Cassie didn’t specifically dislike the taste of coffee, she only ever drank some on good days when she figured that the caffeine wouldn’t trigger her anxiety.<br/>
And even if she ever had any coffee it was usually just for a small pick-me-up and a sip or two out of Winter’s mug. Usually two. The first one to complain about it and the second one after, as far as Winter was concerned, 'ruining' it with sugar...</p><p>
  <em>‘Tell me, Miss Schnee. With how the majority of your life’s been going...would it kill you to put a little sugar in your coffee to sweeten at least some of it more?’</em>
</p><p>Words Winter would always roll her eyes at. Words Winter just remembering almost rolled her eyes at.</p><p>Still if she was being a little more honest with herself Winter didn’t even particularly mind a little sugar in her coffee. Yet part of her would never put some into her cups in hopes that it might be a day where her partner would come by and take a sip out of it and do it for her.</p><p>The exchanges they always had over the coffee have somehow become a little bit of a comforting ritual for her. It was something that always reminded her about how her partner would always care for her even if Winter herself was being a little stubborn about something.</p><p>And part of Winter thought that Cassie might be feeling a little similar. Surely she knew by now how Winter would take her coffee with no sugar and yet she would still always take that first sugarless sip anyways.<br/>
Knowing how Winter wouldn’t nudge her aside or stop her from pushing some affection in form of a sugar cube onto her.</p><p>Knowing that as her partner Cassie was the only one to get away safely with something like that and how anyone else, aside from Klein and her siblings, would have been instantly put on ice or launched into the distance by a glyph for touching her food or drinks.</p><p>For all of her insisting on drinking her own coffee black however Winter was, ironically enough, the one to always put some sugar into her younger sister’s coffee.</p><p>Weiss was way too young to drink some on a regular basis, let alone to drink it pure, but yet her younger sister would always insist on at least half a cup anytime Winter had some – if only to imitate her older sister a little. And just like her she would also never have any sugar in it at first.</p><p>And after watching her younger sister suffer through two or three sips, trying her hardest not to pull a face because of how bitter it was, Winter would always reach for the sugar and put some into her mug for her.<br/>
Sugar Klein would knowingly still always bring along with the coffee set and other treats.</p><p>“You can always get used to it over time.”</p><p>Was something Winter would always tell her. The taste of coffee at least was one of the few things Weiss didn’t have to hurry learning about after all. At least not for now.</p><p>Winter remembered the first time she herself had asked for coffee one morning because she could no longer take how tired she constantly was.</p><p>It was one of the few days she had had breakfast with her siblings alone. Jacques had been on a trip, their mother hadn’t woken up yet and Winter had asked Klein for a cup knowing how he would just simply make her one, even if it was one that wasn’t really strong. He wouldn’t be trying to test her about it and go on a rant like Jacques would have or make her feel guilty about being tired like that like her mother subconsciously would.</p><p>That said Winter had been about the same age as Weiss was now when she started drinking coffee and she was sure that the one she had been given by Klein must have always been rather weak in the beginning, maybe it wasn’t even caffeinated at times. Winter doubted that she would have been able to actually tell the difference at first. Still it was always enough to perk her up, even if maybe by the power of suggestion only, and often times it would even comfort her whenever Klein brought her some after she had had to deal with one of Jacques' ordeals.</p><p>Nonetheless their older sister drinking coffee seemed to be something incredibly curious for both of her siblings. So much so that during the rare occasions Winter would have some time to spend with them, they would always be the ones to pour her a mug anytime they had been waiting for her to join them in her room for some afternoon tea or coffee.</p><p>She still remembered the first time they had wanted to 'make her coffee'. She had opened the door to her room, knowing they were already waiting for her inside, only to immediately stop by the doorway.<br/>
Her siblings had been arguing about how much cream and sugar to put in – with Whitley arguing that 'coffee was bitter and they should make it more tasty for Winter' and Weiss arguing that 'adults can drink bitter things and Winter was an adult now'.</p><p>They had been so invested in their conversation that they hadn’t even noticed Winter who had simply been quietly listening to them for a bit and who had lowered an eyebrow at Klein who had noticed her and had simply been chuckling at the two younger ones who had by the end poured a single mug for themselves to 'test the taste first' before they would commit to what they would give their older sister.</p><p>In the end Klein had stopped them before they had actually taken more than single sips out of the mug to pour them some tea instead and Winter joined.</p><p>She still remembered her siblings observing her intently trying to figure out how she would in the end take her coffee. Refusing to ask her directly simply for the sake of wanting to settle their argument between themselves only.</p><p>Winter also still remembered holding back a laugh about their visibly disappointed faces when Klein had simply placed an already prepared cup in front of her. He had started to prepare one for her when he first saw her and while her younger siblings had been bickering too much to notice. And Winter couldn’t really fault him for playing that little prank on them.</p><p>Overtime Winter had simply grown accustomed to drinking her coffee pure for the sake of saving time and not being too fussy when asked about it.</p><p>-------------</p><p>At their requests the pilot only gave a quick thumbs up before she turned to prepare the morning drinks for them. In the meantime Winter decided to take a look around the airship. The atmosphere was...quiet, suffocatingly so.</p><p>The young woman they had rescued the day before was now awake and slowly sipping on a mug. She was still on top of the provisional sickbed, a mostly empty look in her eyes as the past few days were presumably slowly sinking in now that she had the time to process the Grimm attack and the destruction of the town.</p><p>The two younger children were both still sleeping on the side bench across, Winter could only imagine how exhausting the stress and panic must have been on their tiny bodies.<br/>
She was only glad that they didn’t seem plagued by nightmares yet as she was sure that she wouldn’t know how to handle a situation like this.<br/>
It’s not like she could sit them down on a comfortable bed, inside of a safe secure room inside of a building and read them fairy tales, like she would read them to her siblings when they were younger.</p><p>A bit further into the back of the airship the teenager was currently getting his bandages changed by the co-pilot.</p><p>Winter caught a glimpse of his hands and while he wasn’t really able to consciously use his aura, it seemed like it was still to some extend helping in the healing process. It would still take some time for him to regain fine motor skills, but he was at least no longer in danger of loosing any of his fingers.</p><p>Hameldune was by the front of the airship and for some strange reason he seemed to have the decency to keep quiet, maybe he was also still miffed about whatever he was generally miffed about, doing whatever he was always doing on his datapad and scroll. Winter didn’t care. If it meant that he was no longer bothering them he could type away for as long as he wanted.</p><p>His opinions wouldn’t hold any weight compared to all of the other recommendations they had gotten so far and even if they were to loose their extra training and mission privileges it’s not like they wouldn’t be able to continue their educations. They would only have to continue doing so at a regular pace.</p><p>Winter was definitely not going to let him stop her from becoming a Huntress and joining the military. She had fought and been through too much to be derailed by somebody like him – if she could beat her own father at his games to get this far, she wasn’t going to loose to the likes of Hameldune.</p><p>She was also convinced that General Ironwood wasn’t going to let anything happen to her or her partner that would get them to fail the year or possibly even be expelled or disciplined because of the professor.</p><p>Next to her Cassie grumbled quietly and Winter glanced to the side to see how she had followed her line of sight and looked at Hameldune.</p><p>“Winter, I can NOT...”</p><p>She whispered and Winter only sighed at her partner as she turned to face her a little.</p><p>“I know…Did you sleep okay?”</p><p>Having once more noticed the slight dark circles underneath her partner’s eyes Winter couldn't hold back the question and she reached up to Cassie’s cheek and gave it a gentle rub with her thumb. Only to catch herself in the middle of the motion and for both of them to freeze a little before putting some distance in between them again.</p><p>Holding two mugs and with a curious expression on her face the pilot approached the pair. However she only hummed a little before handing them their drinks and some nutrition bars.</p><p>“By the way I had 'a talk' with that guy...” - She nodded subtly towards Hameldune as she whispered - “...before you two woke up. So I think you’ll just be free to go on your own today again once you’ve had some breakfast...the storm seemed to have cleared up as well.”</p><p>“Thanks for that...and the tea.”</p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>“No need.”</p><p>She winked at them, a little to knowingly for Winter’s taste, before walking towards the smaller children across to tug them a little tighter into their blankets. There was no need to wake them as long as the airship was still on the ground.<br/>
Winter narrowed her eyes a little in concentration. The pilot couldn’t have possibly figured out her and Cassie’s relationship simply because Winter had slipped a little just then, could she have? Surely not.</p><p>Either way Winter shook her head slightly as she reached to the side to take half of a nutrition bar Cassie had broken open and been offering her. Only for both of them to once more halt for a spilt-second and continue the exchange anyway after all. Winter sighed a little before she simply started to munch on the bar. They really were trying to actually be subtle but it seemed like they couldn’t help but to show a little more affection out on the open during missions than Winter had initially thought.</p><p>Still eager to continue their search Cassie and Winter quickly finished their basic breakfast and without as much as even exchanging a word with their professor – a word to the pilot and co-pilot was more than enough – they holstered their weapons and headed out into the cold again.</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>Cassie was squinting at the brightness of the sun which was reflected by the thick fresh snow which was now completely covering every bit of debris and which had washed away any remainders of the black soot which had still been partially covering it the day before.</p><p>And as there were no longer any strong winds blowing through the streets, in a strange and ironic way the town almost seemed beautiful and tranquil.</p><p>Remembering what had happened only a few days ago however, Winter couldn’t help but to slightly shudder at the frighteningly deceptive peace and she reached up to tighten the emerald-green scarf she wore underneath her coat and straighten her collar afterwards.</p><p>“Winter.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Winter turned towards her partner, only to be surprised by how close her face suddenly was to hers. A quick and gentle peck was placed on her lips.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>Winter grumbled a little in response and reached for her partner’s face to pull her cheeky smile out of it. Still she would be lying if she said she hadn’t actually immediately returned the kiss instinctively.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.”</p><p>Winter let go of her partner again and gave her a playful shove as Cassie chuckled.</p><p>“At least the weather has cleared up.”</p><p>Winter watched her partner close her eyes. She had been smiling a moment ago but for a split-second her ears lowered subtly and her expression fell before she took a deep breath and while she had perked herself back up again, her eyes had remained closed.</p><p>A little worried Winter stepped closer to her partner and put her hand on her arm. She also still hadn’t gotten an answer to her question.</p><p>“Cass, did you manage to get some sle-…?”</p><p>Her partner’s eyes suddenly snapped back open and Winter could have sworn that for a short moment a faint glow flashed over Cassie’s eyes. But before she could fully register it Cassie had jolted up and turned her head towards one of the remaining three areas they still had to search through.</p><p>“I found somebody!”</p><p>Winter’s eyes widened a little, baffled at how quickly her partner had picked up another aura after having needed a lot more time the day before. Maybe it was because they were starting a lot more freshly today.</p><p>“What’s the general direction? We can start by going into that area.”</p><p>“No...I mean, yes, but...”</p><p>Confused Winter lowered an eyebrow at her partner who was still looking around a little wide-eyed.</p><p>“I...actually know exactly where they are.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Winter raised an eyebrow at her partner.</p><p>“What do you mean? You also always knew yesterday, didn't you?”</p><p>“No, I mean, yes, I kinda knew. But not like <em>this</em>. Right now, I know <em>exactly</em> where they are. I can sense them clearly. Two more auras. Low, but healthy. I just..know. I can tell exactly...”</p><p>Winter furrowed her brow a little at her partner who herself sounded a little surprised.</p><p>“You mean it's 'clearer' than usually? Hmmm...we’re not surrounded by a lot of people like usually and everything here…seems a lot, well, clearer today. A lot less...dark? Empty? A lot less like...Grimm...?”</p><p>The day before Cassie had mentioned that the emptiness of Grimm had still been lingering heavily over the town as they were looking down on it from the airship. She had also said that she felt like it was clouding her senses a little.</p><p>Even though she could never really relate to it, Winter would usually take her partner’s word for things like that. Her descriptions were always vivid and descriptive enough for Winter to understand what she would refer to.</p><p>And while Winter herself didn’t have her partner’s same ability, Cassie had been trying to teach her some basic aura sensing every so often. Even though Winter still lacked the patience and delicacy to be able to do actually really do so.</p><p>And yet remembering the strange tranquility she had felt over the town the moment she had exited the airship, Winter now for once thought that she might just have truly realized and for herself felt a little of what her partner would sometimes talk about.</p><p>She had also figured that her partner’s training might have done her more good than she realized, if only on a subconscious and very instinctive level.</p><p>“...I...think I know what you’re talking about…the town’s a lot less...dead? Is that what you’re feeling?”</p><p>As Winter furrowed her brow and gave her partner an hesitant response she could see Cassie’s eyes brighten as her ears twitched happily.</p><p>“Yes, that’s actually a good way of saying it!”</p><p>Cassie stepped in front of her and held out her hand.</p><p>”Should I take us there immediately and then we can restart the search from the beginning?...There is something strange about those auras however…”</p><p>She furrowed her brow a little and Winter tilted her head at her partner in confusion.</p><p>“How so? Is it bad?”</p><p>Cassie’s head was slightly lowered and she was squinting in concentration.</p><p>“I don’t...think so...but let’s get near…”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Winter took her partner’s hand and after quick nod to Cassie, she found herself in one of the town streets and surrounded by a row of completely demolished buildings.</p><p>Winter raised an eyebrow and glanced towards her partner. She wasn’t necessarily doubting her but looking around she couldn’t see anybody and there was no way that anybody would have survived being buried by that amount of rubble.</p><p>“Here? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes...I know it doesn’t look like it but…”</p><p>Cassie, once again squinting, started to take steps forwards and Winter simply followed.</p><p>“...here’s what’s strange…they feel...below...”</p><p>“Below?”</p><p>Winter crossed her arms in front of her chest and put a hand on her chin.</p><p>“As in 'underground'?”</p><p>Cassie jolted up and clapped her hands together.</p><p>“Oh! A bunker or cellar, maybe. That’s what it probably is.”</p><p>“Then we probably need to clear up some of the rubble...can you pinpoint the right place?”</p><p>Cassie pointed towards one of the buildings and Winter immediately drew and raised her sword towards it.</p><p>“Leave it to me.”</p><p>With no need to hold back Winter summoned a large glyph to raise as much of the rubble as she possibly could see and move it out of the way. Quickly enough they were able to indeed see what looked like a hatch in the ground.</p><p>Winter dropped the debris on the street and she and her partner hastened towards the hatch. They tried to open it together only to notice how it was completely bent and stuck.</p><p>“My turn.”</p><p>Cassie quickly drew and unfolded her halberd. She jumped up high and raised her legs to sweep the axe blade underneath her body and stomp on the bottom of the blade to ram the spike on top deep into one of the crevices.</p><p>Maybe it was because Winter herself had also grown a little in height and nothing much had changed in their difference to each other, but only now and compared to the full length of her weapon she noticed how her partner too had grown taller. And she was wondering if Cassie was planning on readjusting or maybe overhauling her weapon some time soon.</p><p>Winter had a basic understanding of her partner’s weapon and she was very familiar with how she used it and figured that Cassie would at some point want to make it bigger to fit her height and the length of her arms better.</p><p>Winter remembered how she had once asked her partner how she was even able to wield the large weapon to begin with.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Cassie had only snickered and while she had admitted that the halberd form did strain her body a lot more than she would like to, she also revealed to Winter that the color choice wasn’t just an aesthetic one. There was indeed more to her partner's halberd than Winter had even thought when she had seen it for the first time. More than even the forms it changed into.</p><p>The black coating in reality truly was more than just an aesthetic choice.<br/>
It was also hiding how the metal was subtly laced with gravity dust in certain places to make it lighter than it actually looked and especially anytime she used her aura to activate it.</p><p>The strength of her blows really was mostly Cassie blasting aura out and through her weapon rather than her purely weighing her blade against an enemy. Even though it was something that, also with the help of the dust, she would fall back to if she ever just needed to crudely smash something down.</p><p>They had been inside of their training room back then and Cassie had only smiled cheekily and held out her halberd for Winter to try and hold.</p><p>Winter had hesitated at first. The weapons of each Huntress and Huntsman were incredibly personal and extensions of themselves after all.</p><p>And it was one thing for Winter to be always wearing the holster her partner had given her even when she didn’t have her sword with her or Cassie adding white paint into the coloring of her weapon.</p><p>But actually holding another’s weapon seemed like a whole other level of trust and comfort.</p><p>“Try it. I’m giving it to you, so it’s okay.”</p><p>Winter took a deep breath.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>She reached for the halberd and while her arm did initially sink down a little and she had to catch the weapon with both of her hands after all, she had quickly noticed how it indeed wasn’t just as heavy as she had expected it to be.</p><p>Not that she herself would ever be able to properly and cleanly sweep through the air with it nonetheless, let alone through a Grimm.</p><p>“See? It’s not too heavy, right?”</p><p>Cassie was beaming with delight and excitement at how Winter was holding her weapon. Ears perked up, grinning widely and moving around her in a circle to look at her from every angle.</p><p>“Let me show you how to change it.”</p><p>“S-sure.”</p><p>Winter felt her partner’s chest close against her back as Cassie stepped behind her to reach around and adjust her grip a little.</p><p>“Okay, first put your hand here, feel that button? Now reach u-…”</p><p>Having seen her partner switch her weapon mode often enough Winter had already half-way reached up to the inside of the axe blade. She did however halt when her partner stopped in the middle of the sentence.</p><p>“Is- is that not it?”</p><p>Winter’s voice was a little hesitant and her face slightly flushed, when she turned her head to met her partner’s eyes.</p><p>“No, that’s exactly it…”</p><p>Cassie had blinked a few times in surprise to simply laugh softly in the end.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think I was just sort of surprised by how you already knew.”</p><p>“Well, I see you do it all the time after all…”</p><p>Winter turned her gaze shyly towards the halberd again.</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>Cassie had chuckled and nuzzled her head a little against hers.</p><p>“Okay, so you have to then push it like this…”</p><p>They had spend the rest of their training session learning and trying out each others weapons.</p><p>While Winter wasn’t able to actually properly wield the halberd she quickly figured out that using her partner’s tonfas however wasn’t too dissimilar to backhanding her swords. At least to some extend.</p><p>And once Winter had told her not to be too gentle with the trigger Cassie had also quickly figured out how to snap out and catch Winter’s second sword.</p><p>And while Winter's aim – in the words of her partner – 'sucked big time', she now still at least knew how to actually use a firearm.<br/>
Something she was perfectly content with and not at all sulking about for a moment, especially not because she knew just how perfectly precise she was able to shoot her icicles in comparison.</p><p>All in all however Winter actually had fun trying out something completely different in their training that was still productive for the two of them as a pair and for their understanding of each others styles.</p><p>-------------</p><p>The tip jammed into the hatch Cassie let go of her halberd to jump to the side only to push herself of the ground again and to with both legs stomp on the shaft.<br/>
The hatch sprung open at the leverage and Cassie grabbed her weapon as it spun upright. Winter had grabbed the hatch before it could possibly close down again and once she had fully placed it on the ground the pair rushed towards the opened up space to look down.</p><p>Inside and now slowly stepping closer there were indeed two people inside. Both of which were covering their faces looking up and squinting as their eyes adjusted to the brightness.</p><p>“Atlas Academy. We’re here to rescue you.”</p><p>Cassie had opened her student license and Winter had followed suit almost at the same time.</p><p>“Grandpa, did you hear that? Help is here.”</p><p>A young man who looked as if he was about the same age as Winter herself and her partner was now steadying and helping another elderly man step closer to the small stairway.</p><p>“What would we need help for, boy? Don’t tell me you're still looking for the flour I told you to get? You even made me come down here for that.”</p><p>From the corner of her eyes Winter saw her partner’s ears and head tilt a little and they exchanged a quick glance.</p><p>It had also taken Winter only a quick look at the young man’s pained face in response to the older man’s words to realize what was going on.</p><p>Her heart sank a little at how the young man must have told his grandfather something of a white lie to get him to safety like this or perhaps the elderly man lacked the mental capacities to realize what had happened to begin with. Still the young man on the other hand seemed to be incredibly in control of himself and the situation.</p><p>Having been hunkered up and hidden in the basement of their home the two of them must have been spared the more harrowing parts of the Grimm attack. Although Winter could image that at some point at least the fear of never been found down there or supplies running out before that must have crept in.</p><p>That said and seeing how there weren’t any other people inside, Winter figured that the young man was probably taking care of his grandfather of his own. And she didn’t doubt for a second that it had strengthened him in more than enough ways. Which was why he looked just as capable and rational as the two Huntresses he was now looking at from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>“Atlas Academy, you said? You two are Huntresses then?”</p><p>“In training, yes.”</p><p>Winter replied to the young man’s question as she and her partner were helping his grandfather out and into the snow. He was walking behind him, making sure that he was able to catch him if the elderly man was to stumble on his way up.</p><p>“Ohh, it was snowing while we were inside. It really came down this time.”</p><p>The elderly man was looking around and over the torn down buildings. Winter once more exchanged a subtle glance with her partner. Both didn’t really know how to react to the snow being the first thing for him to notice.

</p><p>“Yes, grandpa…there was...a snowstorm earlier...”</p><p>“But say, boy, weren’t they going to start the construction on the new buildings today? Where are the workers?”</p><p>“That...was ten years ago, grandpa...”</p><p>The young man sighed a little. Winter could empathize, but she didn’t know what to say and figured that it was best to let the grandson do any explanations about what had happened. The only thing she could do as she saw her partner’s ears lower with a similar sentiment, was to explain what was going to happen next as honestly as she could.</p><p>“Sir, we came here on a rescue airship to take you to a nearby military base…”</p><p>“A military base?”</p><p>The grandfather turned to look at his grandson in confusion.</p><p>“Did you do something, boy? I know you have been coming home late these past days, you're at that age after all, but I trusted you to be responsible.”</p><p>“We’re...not here to take anybody in.”</p><p>Cassie had chimed in to immediately clear up any misunderstanding and the older man’s attention turned to her.</p><p>Winter could see a nervous twitch in her partner’s ears as he narrowed his eyes at and examined her. He belonged to an older generation and Winter would be lying if she said that she herself wasn't getting nervous about his possible reaction to Cassie’s ears and her being a Faunus.</p><p>A moment of silence passed, even the young man seemed to be waiting for his grandfather to speak again, although possibly for a different reason than Winter and her partner.</p><p>“You…”</p><p>Winter noticed her partner tense up slightly.</p><p>“That color seems...familiar...hmmm...emerald...glowing...”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Both Cassie and Winter were taken by surprise at the same time and exchanged a look. What was he talking about?</p><p>
  <em>Emerald…</em>
</p><p>Was he talking about her partner’s eyes? And as Cassie had started to scratch her head and turned to the grandson in hopes for an explanation, Winter’s eyes however remained on the elderly man.</p><p>More than anything she was actually interested in the 'glowing' he had mentioned and now more than ever she was starting to think that maybe she wasn’t just imagining things she had noticed about her partner's eyes. Although they hadn't really changed in the past few minutes in which the pair had found the survivors. Which made the elderly man's comment still only confusing in the end.</p><p>“Come on, grandpa...we can talk about this later. For now let’s just go to that airship, okay?”</p><p>Winter snapped out of her pondering. For now they had to indeed get to the airship first.</p><p>Both of the survivors seemed to be dressed warmly enough for the current cold and having stayed in the storeroom basement they also seemed to have had enough food supplies to stay healthy. All they needed was somebody to guard them on their way.</p><p>“Please follow me, Sir.”</p><p>Winter lowered her head a little in politeness and motioned the elderly man to follow her. She had noticed the young man making longer eye contact with her partner and figured that he had wanted to tell her something without his grandfather listening closely.</p><p>And while the older man’s hearing seemed to have failed a little already Winter’s hadn’t and she could hear the young man’s words from behind.</p><p>“Don’t pay too much attention to what my grandpa said...he...sometimes he thinks he remembers things that didn’t happen...”</p><p>“No, it’s okay…I was just a little surprised, I guess? My eyes aren’t usually what most people tend to comment on first.”</p><p>“Oh, I can see that.”</p><p>Winter heard steps sinking into the snow to follow after. She took a little bit of a relieved breath.</p><p>Her partner wasn’t going to be treated disrespectfully, the two survivors also hadn’t really asked a lot of specifics about them or read their scrolls closely enough to notice how Winter was a Schnee and nobody was physically injured. This was a relatively simply rescue.</p><p>Winter tapped her earpiece to report back to the airship, much to the surprise of the co-pilot who hadn’t expected them to be on their way back so soon after having basically just left the airship. Still more than anything he was simply glad about how they had found somebody and he also had no reason to doubt her.</p><p>The rest of their walk back was bizarrely enough filled with fairly light-hearted chit-chat.</p><p>Neither one of them had the heart to dampen the elderly man’s enthusiasm as he appeared to be simply content to take a walk and seemed to have at some point forgotten about the destination they were headed towards.<br/>
And while Winter would occasionally see the young man glance around and shudder at the sight of what must have been a part of the town or a building he recognized and which was now torn down, he seemed to be fairly collected for the most part.</p><p>More than anything Winter also had the impression that he might not have had much chances to talk to people his age.</p><p>Not necessarily out of having been banned to do so, like Winter had never been allowed free interactions with her peers before she came to Atlas Academy, but out of necessity.</p><p>From the small conversations they had it seemed like he was indeed living alone with his grandfather and the one to mostly provide for the two of them by working late, doing part-time jobs and small tasks around the town.<br/>
Apparently his grandfather had come from the Kingdom of Mistral all the way to Atlas soon after the younger Kingdom had started blossoming in hopes for a better life.
</p><p>What was promised to become a thriving city on Solitas had never truly become one however and the young man had always wanted to move to a bigger city at some point so he could get a better job and education and better provide for the two of them. But he also didn’t want to force his grandfather away from the only home he ever knew. Even if it was a home that was limiting the two of them and didn’t offer much support to those living on the outside parts.
</p><p>In a strange way Winter had the impression that to some extend he might actually be relieved at how a Grimm attack was now forcing them to leave and how the decision was made for him. And Winter couldn’t blame him for trying to move forward like this.</p><p>The young man also seemed to be incredibly interested in Atlas Academy and Winter’s and her partner’s training.<br/>
He had always liked the idea of becoming a Huntsman himself when he was younger. He had however given up on it once he noticed that he was much better using his hands to build and repair things rather than to wield a weapon with them.</p><p>They reached the airship and once they entered the two survivors were led to the back by the co-pilot for a check-up.</p><p>Winter looked around and she could see the pilot crouched down in front the children. It seemed like they had only woken up a few moments ago and she was gently talking to and checking on them.<br/>
Probably assessing how and whether or not they were processing things - all interwoven in between casual talks and questions of breakfast, things they would like to read or play for today and assurance of being free to ask anything they wanted to know about.</p><p>Winter was however not close enough to pay proper attention to how much they were talking about the Grimm attack although she could hear the words somewhere in between.</p><p>Instead her attention was grabbed by a condescending huff to her side and she turned around.</p><p>“So you somehow managed to immediately find two more survivors. <em>Interesting</em>.”</p><p>Winter’s eyes narrowed and next to her Cassie’s ears snapped back, her eyes narrowed just the same as Winter’s. Neither one of them was being fooled. This wasn’t a compliment. This was a passive-aggressive accusation.</p><p>They had not only eliminated the complaints Hameldune had from the day before but they had also done so while proving their own point. The weather had cleared up and they were able to work faster. An incredible amount faster.</p><p>And Winter was sure that he was convinced that they must have 'cheated' somehow but he also couldn’t just outright accuse them of it, simply because he wasn’t able to figure how they possibly could have.</p><p>“Oh, the lack of a snowstorm does wonders, really.”</p><p>Cassie took a sarcastic stab at him and Winter could see how his face started to turn red with anger and she saw an opportunity to double down.</p><p>“I assume our working speed is much more adequate today, Sir?”</p><p>In the background Winter could hear the co-pilot quietly snorting with laughter as Hameldune huffed in response.</p><p>“That kind of insolence won’t do you any good.”</p><p>Unconcerned by his weak comeback the pair started to turn back towards the door.</p><p>“Now, if you’ll excuse us. I believe we are supposed to make up for lost time today.”</p><p>With one final stab at the professor, Winter turned walk out of the door her partner had already opened for them.</p><p>They stepped of the landing ramp and into the snow when Cassie left out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>“I really hate him, Winter. I mean I really <em>really</em> hate him.”</p><p>“I know…but look at it this way: This is most likely the only time we will have to deal with him on a mission.”</p><p>“Why do we even have to deal with him in the first place? Here I thought Jimmy liked us.”</p><p>She pouted a little to the side and Winter chuckled. She knew that the last part was really just said in jest. Neither one of them really expected or wanted General Ironwood to make their missions 'cozier' than others.</p><p>Still Winter had to admit that she herself had also been indeed very bothered about the professor’s assignment to their mission.</p><p>“The way I see it something we don’t know about must have happened some time after the briefing. Remember how it was Hameldune’s class we had missed because of that?”</p><p>“Ugh, you think he actually complained and threatened to stir up stuff with some higher-ups?”</p><p>“He might have. He does seem to have some kind of pull or connection after all. Otherwise he would most definitely no longer be teaching...and General Ironwood might have two seats on the council now but that only means that more people will take closer looks at everything he’s doing. He’s also been a little under fire ever since he tied the Academy to the military.</p><p>Atlesian politicians and business owners will look for anything to use as an excuse to tear him or anybody really down to rise above them. And they will especially try and take control of someone who regulates trades and border controls, like the General.</p><p>Just imagine what would happen if he was to loose his positions and somebody who is corrupt enough to be bribed into allowing illegal and unregistered trades would take one of them up...</p><p>Anyone with enough money to begin with could easily muscle out smaller businesses and monopolize all kinds of supplies.”</p><p>When Winter suddenly realized how many words had just spilled out of her on the subject she stopped abruptly and turned her head to the side. Embarrassed about how much she knew about the corrupt part of Atlas.</p><p>Her partner however was only honestly baffled.</p><p>“You know, my love. I really do sometimes forget who you factually are…”</p><p>Cassie chuckled little and stepped closer to her side. This time it was Winter who was pouting.</p><p>“Well, good. I <em>am</em> just as factually trying to make people forget after all.”</p><p>“I get that. But just so you know I’m still quite impressed. You shouldn’t feel bad about understanding how companies and politics work. The knowledge doesn’t automatically make you a bad person.”</p><p>Winter raised her head a little to look at her partner who had taped her own temple with her index finger.</p><p>“You studied all of that and you should be proud at what you were able to learn, young Winter.”</p><p>Cassie now pointed her finger at Winter and gently pushed it against Winter's forehead with a teasing smile. Winter only moved her head a little along with the motion, sulking a tiny bit at her tease.</p><p>“Don’t ever call me ‘young Winter’ again.”</p><p>She grabbed her partner’s hand and started to fight her off as Cassie in response tried to now more obnoxiously poke her on the forehead again.</p><p>Winter rolled her eyes at her and she stopped. Still her partner did manage to make her feel a little better as she put her arm around her shoulders to shake her a little.</p><p>“Aw, you don’t like it? It sounded very sophisticated to me.”</p><p>“No, it didn’t. You know a lot better than you're always pretending.”</p><p>Winter elbowed her playfully and Cassie let go of her again to snicker.</p><p>“Do I though?”</p><p>Winter rolled her eyes at her once more but she also couldn’t help a little smile.</p><p>“I don't know about your common people ways, but I do believe that you people are a lot more tactful than the elite gives you credit for.”</p><p>Winter was mimicking her partner’s cadence as she spoke and Cassie couldn’t help but to crack up.</p><p>“Okay, fine. You actually like my theatrics though.”</p><p>Winter only nudged her partner in response.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get going again.”</p><p>She did like her theatrics as much as they would occasionally grind her gears, but she also loved their banter during them too much to ever admit that fact out loud. Still she was very sure that her partner already genuinely knew how much Winter loved her antics nonetheless.</p><p>“Do you sense anyone else by the way?”</p><p>Cassie shook her head.</p><p>“No, I don’t think there’s anyone left here anymore. But we should still check the rest of the town carefully nonetheless.”</p><p>“And with the weather as clear as this we should be able to move a lot quicker and have easier looks around.”</p><p>Winter placed her hand on the grip of her sword.</p><p>“You going up in the air again already?”</p><p>“Want me to take you along for a few minutes until we reach the edge of the first building?”</p><p>“Nah…”</p><p>No black shroud was shown today as Cassie disappeared from her side only to appear back on the other one. It seemed like she had a much easier time using her senses today which gave her enough concentration to condense her Semblance.</p><p>“I’m good.”</p><p>“Suit yourself.”</p><p>Winter chuckled a little before closing her eyes for a quick moment in which she held her sword upright and close to her face. She conjured a glyph on the floor as she opened her eyes again and stretched out her arm to watch her Manticore rise.</p><p>While she didn’t necessarily need her weapon to use her Semblance using it as a conduct was a lot more convenient. Winter holstered her sword again and looked towards her partner.</p><p>She nodded quickly and as Cassie disappeared again Winter jumped on top of her Manticore to take to the skies again.</p><p>They should be able to finish sweeping the rest of the town today even if they were to find any more survivors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>